MoonLight
by SamicaWrites
Summary: this story is about if bella and the cullen family never existed. this is about Jacob and if he just went through life he is 18 and he has been a wolf for about a year maybe 2. if you loved twilight and you love jake then you will love Moonlight.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

17 year old kyla tourres meets Jacob black who is going to be 18 this is a whole new story Bella never came she does not exist and the Cullen's aren't around this is strictly about make and the pack and kyla.

(WITH KYLA)

Kyla yelled running out of the house into the woods tripping as she made her way deeper and deeper into the cluttered woods. Tears falling down her face hitting the ground like tiny rain drops. The sound of paws hitting the dirt sounded from behind kyla turning around just in time to be tackled to the ground by a big bear. kyla's eyes were wide as she looked straight up at the creature making out his distinctions noticing that it was more wolves like then bear. The redish brown wolf bent down close to kyla's face taking a sniff at her kyla didn't dare move from her place on the ground. After a moment the wolf backed off of Kyla giving her the space to get up. Coming to a sitting position kyla stood slowly watching the wolf watch her making sure she didn't make any wrong moves.

The wolf let out a huff sounding almost content to kyla her joints came unfrozen slowly backing away into the lighter part of the forest. After the wolf disappeared from kyla's view she turned around running faster than before willing her legs to move faster until she reached the clearing of flowers. Sitting down in her usual spot kyla coughs her breath shaking her head no believing what she had just seen. Just then a howl came from somewhere in the woods. What the hell was that?

(WITH JAKE)

Jake was on patrol watching over the land when he heard twigs snapping and the sound of feet hitting the pavement getting fast. Without thinking Jake jumped towards the think running. A scream came from below him jakes eyes locked with a girl she had sparkly blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. At that very moment he felt his world change a cord was attached to him and this girl. Slowly backing off the girl he watches her slowly stand up looking completely shaken. The girl walked backwards into the woods after standing still for a second he let out a howl to tell the pack to get together at Sam's for a meeting.

Jakes paws slapped against the ground as he moved his feet faster and faster to get to sam's

"what do you think this is about?" Emily asked sounding annoyed.

"I have no idea."

(2 weeks later WITH KYLA)

"KYLA come inside this is important we have to talk to you."kyla's mom joy called out from inside the house as she saw her daughter exit the woods making her way towards the house.

"Kyla your all dirty." joy said as kyla closed the front door walking directly to the living room taking a seat on the couch next to her father James.

"Ok so what's up." kyla asked placing her hands on her lap looking at her mother who sat beside the big fish tank containing bright tropical colored fish.

"We need to talk to you about something and we want you to know that it is ok to say no, ok?" joy said looking down at her daughter sitting there waiting.

"Yeah sure." kyla said leaning back onto the couch slouching.

"so your father and I have been working for 2 and a half years on this project in NYC trying to get this New environmental system instilled." joy said pausing for a second before she continued. "and the president of the corporation wants us to go down to new York for the week to help move the project along." joy said finishing up.

"Ok so what does this have to do with me?" kyla asked confused about the role she played in this.

"That's the thing your mom and I are wondering if you'd be comfortable staying here alone or if one of us needs to stay with you." James said putting his hand on kyla's knee.

"So what you're asking is if I would like to stay home alone with you all the way in new York for a whole week." Kyla said looking at her parents.

"Yea I guess. When you leaving'?" kyla asked a smile on her face.

(3 days later)

"You have our fax number and we will be back in 7 days." joy said to kyla while James packed all the luggage into the back seat of the car.

"Mom I'll be fine have fun." kyla said closing her mom's door watching her parent drive out the driveway and down the street. Finally alone at last, Quinn though running back inside the house.

"Your parents are really gone for the whole week" kyla's friend Kerri said on the other side of the computer. kyla had skipped her friend Kerri later in the day so they could make plans for later in the day.

"I know can you believe it, it's awesome what do you want to do tonight?" kyla asked looking down at her computer.

"Did you hear that Jessica Tomas got another Nose job?" Kerri Asked looking down at her phone.

"Seriously is there even an original spot on her body."kyla asked laughing as she climbed back onto her bed looking at the screen.

"I think that limb of coal she calls a heart is still there." Kerri said cracking herself up.

"anyway I got to go my mom's bugging me to take Olivia to the store for her med's I'll talk to you later." Jessica said pressing end call on her computer.

Grabbing her sweater off the kitchen table kyla made her way out the front door walking down the street to the path leading to the woods. After walking almost 20 minutes threw bushes and trees kyla made her way to the cliffs where she loved to go when she wanted to relax and be alone. Pulling her iPod out of her pocket kyla paid down on the grass letting her eyes drift closed.

kyla gasp feeling a hand on her shoulder her eyes snapped open to see her friend Jennifer and Jessica standing over her.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" kyla said taking out her ear phones a smile on her face.

"We went by your house and no one answered so we figured you'd be up here in your not so secret spot." Jessica said laughing holding up her hand to help kyla to get feet.

"I don't get why you hang out here it's so woodie." Jennifer said looking towards the wood they had come from.

"Because it's far away from everything no cars or PEOPLE." kyla said looking up at her friends with judging eyes. Jessica shrugged her shoulders chuckling.

"Aren't you worried you're going to accidentally trip and fall over the cliff?" Jessica ask leaning over the side looking down at the water so far below.

"ahah why would you miss me." kyla said jokingly laughing at her friends. At the same time Quinn's foot slip on a rock sending her falling towards the edge of the cliff. kyla's friends gasped and reached out to her but she caught herself before she hit the floor. Everyone sighed chuckling a little uneasy.

"Come on let's get out of here before i have to send you away in a wooden box." Jennifer said hooking arms with Quinn walking back through the forest.

"Jen come check this out matt serden is throwing a house party tonight." Jennifer yelled from kyla's living room.

"a party you say." kyla said looking around the corner the 3 girls smile wickedly at each other before they all went running to kyla's closet to pick out outfits to wear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"That, that's his house right there turn." Jessica said to kyla pointing to a big house with a whole lot of cars parked outside of it. Pulling up behind a shiny red car that looked brand new.

The vibration of the music as kyla, Jessica and Jennifer walked up the crowed driveway to the house Was hypnotic.

"this is going to be some party." Jennifer said stepping into the house taking a look around.

The couches were all pushed back against the walls for a dance space the bottom floor was covered in people and smelled majorly like alcohol.

"it always is." kyla said taking the lead by walking through the bundles of people to get to the backyard where the drinks are usually stored.

(GOING TO JACOB)

PS: if i didn't explain this before jakes been in the pack for almost a year and a half now.

"Hey Jake when did you get here." matt the host of the part said giving Jake a slap on the shoulder.

"A couple minutes ago." Jake replied taking a swig of his drink.

"Long enough to find a drink i see. Come on the boys are in here." matt said referring to the pack though he didn't know it was a pack of wolfs before heading into the kitchen, Jake following behind.

"Jake you made it." Seth the youngest in the pack said.

"Hey Seth. No Leah?" Jake said asking looking around the kitchen.

"Naw she's staying home again." Seth replied reaching for another drink. He may be the youngest but no one stopped him.

"Of course." Jake said ending the conversation while Seth slid him another drink.

(BACK TO KYLA AND FRIENDS)

"So did you hear Sam and his little cult are here?" Jennifer said looking past kyla to look pointedly at Jessica.

Jessica has had a big thing for Sam ever since she was old enough to care about boys.

"Shut the fuck up Jennifer he's with Emily." Jessica said throwing back the end of her drink before venturing back for another one.

"Do you have to do that?" kyla said looking at Jennifer her face half amused half neutral.

"It's wouldn't be a real party if i didn't do that it's like tradition." Jennifer argued chuckling grabbing kyla's hand to drag her inside.

(2 HOURS INTO THE PARTY)

kyla wasn't drunk but she was defiantly buzzed. She was watching from the island in the middle of the kitchen while, Jessica starred at sam who was on the opposite end of the kitchen with his cult as Jenifer likes to call it. Kenzie shook her head chuckling to herself taking a sip of her drink. Feeling the alcohol burn her throat kyla Closed her eyes making a weird face.

(WITH JAKE)

Jake was watching kyla from across the kitchen.

Yes he had learn her name apparently when kyla was little her family use to go over to Sam's every thanksgiving up until kyla turned 6.

"Go talk to her man she doesn't bite." Paul said elbowing Jacob a smirk on his lips at his little bite joke.

"I can't just go up to her." Jake said bring his attention back to the pack.

"oh please, you think she's not use to random guys walking up to her all the time look at her." Paul says a weird tone in his voice.

"Shut up Paul. You imprinted on her Jake sooner or later you're going to have to talk to her." Sam said trying to give Jake some positive advice.

Jake looked back over to where kyla had just been sitting but she wasn't there anymore. Listening close to the party Jake could pick out kyla's voice.

(WITH KYLA)

Kyla's phone vibrated in her pocket causing her to jump a little at the sudden vibration. Leaving her drink kyla quickly made her way to the back yard before she picked up her phone.

"hello." Kyla asked into the phone.

"Kyla? Hi it's dad." James said into the phone.

"Oh hey dad what's up how's the job think coming?" kyla asked taking a seat on the grass.

"Honey I have to tell you something." there was a silent before James continued. "Your mother died early this morning." James said his voice wobbly.

kyla's breath hitched in her throat she felt like an elephant was sitting on her chest.

"Kyla?" James asked through the phone.

"I have to go." Kyla gasped out hanging up the phone. Slowly getting up from the ground slowly making her way to her car.

(WITH JAKE)

"Something's wrong." Jake said making his way to the front yard scanning quickly it didn't take him long to realize that Kylawasn't at the party anymore.

(WITH KYLA)

Kyla took a big swig of the vodka as tears stream down get face.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME!" Kyla yelled looking into the sky stumbling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Its been 5 days since the party where Kyla found out that her mother had died, the numbness that she was feeling right now couldn't be compared to anything she had ever experienced. Kylalocked herself up in her house she had gone to the forest 3 times but that is the only time she cared to venture out into the world.

Getting up from the couch with dead eyes her chestnut hair wavy and unkempt hanging just below her shoulder blades. Kyla grabbed her lab top off the kitchen counter which she had barely entered havening no urge to eat anything.

Going through her computer till she found the family photo album Kyla let the tears pour out of her eyes like she had the day before and the day before that. That was at least until there was a knock at the door. Kyla's friends have called and texted her multiple times threw out the past few day completely clueless as to what had happened to her after the party but there hadn't been any direct visitors. No even bothering to look up from the picture of her and her mom laughing at her day to had just fallen into the seal tank at Aqua Park in BC. Suddenly the house phone went off for the 24th time in the past half hour, dragging her body from the couch Kyla stumbled to pick up the phone.

"KYLA! are you there honey!"kyla's dads voice said franticly on the other line.

"yea." Kyla's voice said cracking.

"Thank god I've been calling you all afternoon and you haven't been picking up."

"Yeah I know I've been busy." Kyla said still not feeling right.

Sure she was lost because her mom was now gone but kyla thought it was just the fact that she was still lacking a dad but she didn't feel right she felt like a part of her was still missing like she had lost her body.

(JAKES POV)

"Jake would you stop pacing!" Paul yelled from his place on the couch.

The pack was gathered at Emily's place, just polishing off the breakfast Emily had made them.

"Shut it Paul." Jake snarled spinning around glaring at him.

"Boys could you get that." Emily said while she leaned over the sink getting some soap on her shirt.

"yep." Embry said leaning over Jared who was watching Quil and Seth scrap (play fight) threw the window in the living room.

"Hello?" Jared asked into the phone.

(YES I know billy was chief of police and whatever but he is still in the story but bella isn't because in this story all u need to know is he doesn't have a daughter he is single no kids. IF U Get confused please ask me questions. )

"Oh hey Charlie." Jared said catching Jacob's attention.

Charlie had been a family friend to the Blacks for years as long as Jake could remember.

"SAM!" Jared called to Sam who had disappeared into a back room some time ago.

"What does he want?" Jacob asked taking a few steps closer to Jared who didn't answer just shrugged and handed Sam the phone.

"We'll be right down well search the west coast near all the cliffs." Sam said in a voice of authority before hanging up and walking outside to the front porch getting everyone to come together.

"that was Charlie a girl has gone missing and Billy (jakes dad in case u don't remember) told him we would take care of it if he called us so we are going to search the cliffs and woods on this side of the border line Charlie and the boys will handle to other side." Sam said making it clear this was serious.

"Who's the girl?" Seth asked curious and wanting a face to match up with the missing person.

Sam looking at Jake for a second in a pitying way before turning back to the group.

"Kyla Tourriss."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"DID YOU FIND HER?" jake said using his wolf telepathy to speak to the rest of the pack they had all split up to cover more ground back at Emilie's place and Jake was nowhere near calm. He kepy trying to convince himself that if Kyla had died then he would have felt it.

"No."

"No sorry jake."

"Nothing yet."

"I'm going to kill this girl once-." A sharp growl from Jake shut Paul put mid thought.

"If we don't find her in another 20 minutes then we'll all meet at the station. And that's an order jake." Sam said extra clear.

The thought of Kyla out there lost cold hurt….. Dead, was setting jakes teeth on edge almost bring him to this knee's he only hopped he found her before it was too late.

(WITH KYLA- 27 minutes before the boys got the phone call)

After getting off the phone with her father Kyla felt even more depressed and upset, her dad still had to stay and finish what he was doing and the worst part was that he would be almost a month because of the delay.

Leaving everything behind Kyla ran into the woods focusing her feet to go faster and faster tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking. Running in weird directions that were not familiar until Kyla couldn't see anymore and her muscles ached from running hard.

(1 HOUR AND 15 MINUTES LATER)

Kyla finally found a cute house what was surrounded by the woods and for whatever reason Kyla's heart felt mended almost fixed like the last 4 days hadn't happened. Painfully taking those last few steps to the door Kyla knocked her hand just barely making contacted with the wooden door.

(JAKE AND THE PACK)

The pack had met up at Emily's place after some more looking and coming up short with no Kyla. The pack was sitting in the kitchen while Emily finished making up the sandwiches except jakes he was pacing back and forth from the kitchen into the living room his mind racing.

"jake you're going to make a hole in the floor." Embry said following jakes feet as we continued walking back and forth.

"Shut up." jake snapped freezing in place when there was an almost silent knock on the door.

No one moved from their seats at the table so with a big sigh and huff jake stalked to the door swinging it open surprised at whom he saw.

"Hi." A very venerable looking Kyla said from the porch before she collapsed to the floor liked all her bones turned to jelly.

(speed ahead a little)

After Kyla collapsed onto the ground jake snapped out of the shock that she was at his door step and quickly bent down picking her up carefully making sure not to hurt her.

"Who was that?" quil asked just before jake came around the corner caring a limp Kyla in his arms.

"what the hell?" embry said as the pack followed jake into the living room where he gently placed Kyla on the couch her body was vibrating from the fact that it was cold out this late at night and she was wearing yoga pants and a small tang top.

"Get sam." Jake said trying to get the vibrating to stop.

Emily came over getting the boys to back up from the couch so she could get through. Laying a fuzzy blanket over Kyla's body Emily put a worm cloth on Kyla's forehead getting her temperature back to normal.

(WITH KYLA)

Kyla fluttered hey eyes open the light burned her eyes as she tried to adjust to the light.

"Hey jake I think she's coming to." A deep voice said from somewhere near Kyla's head.

"Careful you hit your head." Another deep voice said but this one sounded like smooth chocolate making Kyla's body tingle.

Looking up threw her eye lashes Kyla saw a pair of deep brown eyes. Blinking to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. Reaching up slowly she touched the goose egg growing on her head feeling the sting as her fingers made contact.

"What happened?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Kyla calmed down jake calmly explained that she had knocked on her door and fainted shortly after he had opened the door.

"Do you remember anything?" Paul said taking control of the situation.

Kyla hadn't seen him since she was just a little girl she didn't even recognized him before.

"i- I don't know I was upset and I had ran into the woods and I uh I was just felt that there was something pushing me in different directions and it let me here." Kyla look around at everyone as she explained blushing her ass off figuring she must sound crazy to them.

"and I don't know when I got to the door my heart was hammering in my chest I felt like I was going to explode the everything just went back." Kyla said finishing up.

All the boys looked over at jake knowing that their bond is what led Kyla to Emily's place. Everyone was still sitting in silence around where Kyla was sitting until Kyla phone went off causing everyone to jump.

Digging in her pockets for her phone Kyla bushed pulling it out to read the caller ID seeing her dads stupid face appear on screen Kyla pressing the ignore button in anger.

"You should answer that he's been calling all night." sam said picking back up Kyla's phone handing it back to her.

"Then it won't kill him to wait a little more now will it." Kyla said with attitude. She didn't mean to be rude but she was just so mad and upset on top of her headache that people telling her what to do wouldn't fly.

The guys were kind of stumped not really knowing what to say until they heard the front door open.

Jake hadn't been able to take his eyes off Kyla since she opened the door the way she smelled the way she look how her hair was all damp because of the rain coming down.

"Hey boys I got here as fast as I could where is she." Billy's voice ran as he rolled himself into the living room followed by sue.

"In here Billy." Sam said moving out of the way so he would be able to get close to the couch.

"Hi Kyla I'm Billy jakes dad, I guess the boys found you." Billy said looking around the room at the boys who had backed off and started doing their own thing besides jake and sam who stayed with Kyla and Billy.

"She found her own way here actually." Sam said to Billy catching his eyes giving him a look, Billy's eyes slid down to jakes before they made their way back to Kyla who was sitting on the couch looking at jake with a strange look.

Jakes eyes locked with hers before he pulled his eyes away with some effort leaving Kyla's empty as the high vanished and she blinked her eyes.

"Jake I need to take to you." Billy said nodding towards the kitchen area rolling away from the couch, jake followed him out leaving Kyla with sam.

(JAKE AND BILLY IN KITCHEN)

"So you imprinted on her?" Billy said more of a comframation then a question.

"Yeah I guess that's what happened." Jake said in a dull voice.

"How did this happen does she know, about you the pack what does she know anything about this?" Billy rambled on.

"Look dad I've never really seen her other than a while ago I was keeping watch and I wasn't thinking when I heard a twig snap behind me and I pounced on her." Jake said like it was just a day to day conversation which it kind of was in his world.

"So after you attacked her that's when you imprinted on her?" Billy asked shaking his head.

"Apparently that's how she got here she was being pulled to Me." jake said smiling on the inside of Kyla needing to be with him.

(SAM AND KYLA IN THE LIVINGROOM)

"How's your head?" Sam asked Kyla looking at her bead where a black bruise was forming nicely.

"It's ok but, look not to be rude or anything but can I leave now?" Kyla asked shifting off the couch to stand up.

After a bit of talking and persuading Sam and Billy convinced Kyla to go on a walk with jake to talk because they knew jake and Kyla wouldn't be able to stay away from each other for long even though Kyla wouldn't know why.

(OUT WALKING WITH JAKE AND KYLA)

"How's your head?" jake asked his eyes focused on Kyla noticing how beautiful she looking in the light.

"It's ok the tea Emily gave me helps." Kyla said looking at jake feeling her heart beat quicken.

"So I don't see you at school." Kyla said not really meaning it as a question more like a fact.

"Uh yeah I go to school on reservation." Jake said looking out into the long dirt road ahead of them.

"ohh your one of those kids." Kyla said giving jake a playful smirk.

"One of what kids?" jake said chuckling at Kyla's sudden confidence.

"You know the kids who are just so fabulous that they couldn't possibly come to school with us normal kids." Kyla stated jokingly in a queen type voice.

"Oh is that right." Jake said

"Yeah." Kyla said laughing as jake grabbed her sides moving his fingers in almost a tickling motion cause Kyla to squirm her body about before they both fell onto the field jake landing on top of Kyla catching himself with his hands as to not crush Kyla.

All signs of laughter left Kyla and jakes face as they laid there staring into each other's eyes before Kyla leaned up connecting their lips. Jakes lips stayed still out of shock when Kyla pulled away sliding out from under jake she blushed.

"i-i-im sorry I wasn't-." but jake cut her off with another kiss holding Kyla's face in his. After jake pulled away they were both breathing hard and Kyla's body became heated from being next to jakes body that ran at a high temp.

"I don't know why I feel like this." Kyla whispered resting her head on jakes chest which was rising and falling at a rapid pace.

"I know." Jake said resting his chin on the top of Kyla's head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kyla and jake have been spending a lot of time together since that day they spent on the trail, but Kyla still didn't know jake dark secret (the pack) or why she always felt like she needed to be with him.

"So your dad's coming home in a week?" jake asked running his fingers through Kyla's hair was she rested her head in jakes lap.

"Yeah finally I was starting to think that he would never come back." Kyla said with a small chuckle. "Oh and Sam called earlier before you got here he said to tell you that patrol starts at 7:OOpm tonight. Whatever that mean" Kyla said looking up to see jakes face as she spoke.

Jake nodded his head before moving his gaze from Kyla over to the clock in the kitchen seeing that it was almost 6:40 letting out a deep sigh.

"You have to go again don't you." Kyla said speaking from experience.

"Yah but I'll be back tomorrow I'll take you to school." Jake said kissing Kyla's forehead before exiting out her from door before hopping on his bike.

Jake had been going every evening at different times throughout the day always leaving in a rush Kyla never questioned it but it always seemed like he was hiding something all his friends were you could just tell the way they were.

Feeling the weekend catch up on her Kyla made her way to her bedroom passing out into a deep slumber not having enough time to bother changing into pj's.

(NEXT MORNING with jake)

"So you tell her yet jake?" Seth asked throwing a muffin jakes way which he caught with cat like reflexes.

"And why would I do that?" jake asked looking over at Seth.

The pack had just come in from patrolling and were now collecting themselves at Emily's place per usual.

"Because you imprinted on her don't you think the girl has a right to know why she wants to follow you like a stalker all the time?" Paul said with a chuckle plopping down on the couch next to sam.

"Look it's just not the right time her mom just died." Jake said back leaning against the wall just imagining the look on Kyla's face if he told her the truth about him and the pack she's probable do one of 3 things scream, run or scream and run.

"You don't know that jake she's tougher then she looks." Paul said speaking from experience.

"What does Billy say about this?" quil said coming in from the kitchen to join the group grabbing a seat on the end of the couch.

"I haven't giving him a chance to I already know how he feels." Jake said in a snarky tone.

"It's almost 10wanna go for a round outside?" Seth said looking at the older boys with a smirk on his face.

(Going back to Kyla)

It was 9AM and Kyla was already up she had had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach all night that kept her up but when she did fall asleep she dreamed of the wolf. She quickly got dressed in some jean shorts and a pale blue tang top that hugged nicely to her figure. Grabbing her cell phone she moved swiftly out the door and into the forest traveling in the direction of Emily's.

Emily had asked Kyla to some over a few days ago but she had to study for midterms but they had rescheduled for today. Hearing the sound of laughter getting louder and louder with every step Kyla finally came to the edge of the woods.

Peeking out her saw Seth, jake, Sam and Paul exiting the back of the house not getting more than 2 steps away from it before Paul tackled jake to the ground in a playful fighting way.

"Hey I thought you bailed for a second there." Emily smiled coming out of the house meeting Kyla at the woods edge.

"no sorry I was just late getting up I hardly slept 1 hour last night." Kyla said leaning in for a hug.

"Get him jake!" Kyla heard Seth yell her and Emily's head turning to watch the boys fight. Flipping off of each other jake and Paul faced each other in a crouched position no more than 16 feet from each other

"Why don't we kick this up a little?" Paul suggested a big smile appeared on his face.

"Bring it on." Jake replied smile also before they ran full speed at each other.

Kyla had always taken Emily for the kind of wholesome type no swearing never raised her voice but she was dead wrong because Emily's eyes grew wide as she looked towards the boys and swore under her breath.

Not having a second to react Kyla stood beside Emily as she watched the most tricked out thing happen before her very eyes.

Paul lunged at jake soaring through the air before there was a rumbling sound almost a growl before Paul's body was gone and a big black (I think his was black :S) wolf landed in his place.

"Holy shit." Kyla gasped feeling her legs turn to jelly as her eyes stayed glued to the boys every muscle in her body screamed run but her body didn't react.

"SAM!" Emily screamed from beside Kyla causing her to jump at the sudden loud noise.

Sam's head whipped towards where his name had been called as well as everyone else's including Paul or the wolf Kyla didn't really know what to call it. Kyla watched as everyone froze finally noticing that she had been there the whole time and had seen everything.

Kyla's eyes connected with jakes as she mouthed her name in shock. but with a shake of her head and started slowly walking backwards into the woods keeping her eyes glued on jake. That's until jake started moving too causing Kyla to lose focus on her footing and trip over a log landing on her ass.

That's when everything stopped moving in slow motion Kyla quickly picked herself up and ran into the woods dodging trees and jumping over logs while jake chased after her calling her name out loud.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(With jake)

The look on Kyla's face was pure shock her whole body seemed frozen in place at least that was until jake started walking towards her. Jake ran after Kyla calling her name as she ran deeper and deeper into the woods. She was running at full speed he didn't expect her to stop in a dead halt like she did her back was still to jake as he slowed down coming to a slow almost snail like walking pace.

"Kyla." Jake called out, but she didn't move an inch she stayed still with her back facing jake.

(Back with Kyla)

"Kyla." Jakes chocolate voice rang out to her causing her breathing to hitch she didn't know why she ran or why she stopped but she wasn't thinking anymore.

"I don't understand." Kyla said turning to face him her voice a whisper jake wasn't quite sure he she was talking to herself or if she meant for him to hear it.

"I know." Jake replied walking closer to Kyla keeping their eyes locked, stopping when he was 2 feet away from her.

Kyla's face didn't show any signs of being scared or sad she just looked confused wanting answers.

"I can explain it to you." jake said searching Kyla's face for answers.

"Fine." Kyla said taking a seat on a tree stump that was nearby finally breaking eye contact.

"I know you're confused about everything that's been going on between us for the past few weeks. I know you feel attached to me like you feel lost when you're not with me-"

"What are you trying to say that I'm some kind of pathetic-" but jake stopped her interrupting his interrupter.

"No would you just listen." Jake snapped frustrated, he took Kyla's silence as an ok to keep going explaining the whole imprinting thing to her the best he could.

"So you're saying that you basically own me for the rest of my life?" Kyla asked her voice dripping with attitude.

"I guess that's one way you could look at it. But that also means that you own me to." Jake said giving Kyla a look.

Kyla's head was swimming with information about imprinting and the whole werewolf thing she felt like her head was going to explode.

"So, do you ever die?" Kyla asked tilting her head upwards to look at jake who had shrugged up against a tree during their conversation.

"Yes I can die; I'm not like those blood suckers if that's what you mean I don't live forever." Jake sneered as the word bloodsuckers dripped out of his mouth like venom.

"Blood suckers? You mean like vampires?" Kyla asked her head swimming with new questions. "So what else is out there?"

Kyla-" jake started to say in a disapproving tone.

"Look I don't know what this is" Kyla said pointing her finger from herself to jake. "But I know I feel it what you described to me is what I'm feeling but- I mean what do we do now?" Kyla said standing up from the tree stump and taking a few steps towards jake.

"Well I don't know you've been handling this pretty well so far." Jake said eyes Kyla's movements.

"Didn't you really mean what you said everything about how you feel how this curse makes you feel?" Kyla said taking a few more steps closer to jake before stopping.

"Something like that yeah I tried to leave out the greater details." Jake said a smirk appearing on his face.

"You can feel it can't you?" jake said his voice got rougher.

Kyla looked up with questioning eyes not needing to say a word.

"You can feel the need to be next to me right now and its killing you because your so stubborn that you feel like you don't have a choice but to feel a certain way even though you want to feel it, you can't resist it." Jake mumbled in a sexy voice that just drove Kyla crazy but she maintained her composer as she came to stand right in front of jake they eyes locked.

"Almost as much as you can't resist me." Kyla whispered seductively into jakes face only inches away.

There was a deep silence before jake crashed his lips onto Kyla's taking hold of her waist pulling her body to his. Kyla's arms went up to wrap around jakes neck her fingers gliding into his short hair.

"mmh" Kyla moaned into jakes mouth causing jakes hands to tighten around her waist digging his warm fingers into her soft skin. Pulling away panting kyla caught her breath before speaking.

"So what now wolf boy." Kyla smiled looking up into jakes eyes.

"Now we tell the pack."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Closing her locker Kyla slowly made her way to 3ed period English she had stayed up late the night before in order to pick up her dad from the airport. His plan had been delayed leaving Kyla alone at the airport for 2 hours, until he finally got off around 3 in the morning.

"hi." Mr davids said quietly to the group of kids entering into the class room Kyla nodded in response. Taking her seat near the back of the classroom Kyla popped her headphones into her ears before opening her novel and began to read taking little notes on her page knowing that there will be a quiz on the assigned chapters later.

The class flew by slowly as Kyla nodded off a few times for the bell ran signaling for the 10 minute break before she had to drag herself to her last class of the day. Stuffing her stuff into her bag Kyla sleepily made her way to her locker messing up the combo 2 times before finally getting it. Grabbing her human science text book from her locker Kyla turned around slamming her lockers when she ran into something hard falling to the floor her books and papers spreading everywhere.

"oh god I am so sorry I wasn't watching, are you ok?" a boy with creamy brown hair and ocean blue eyes said crouched next to Kyla reaching his hand out to assist her.

"It's ok I should have looked before crossing the hall." Kyla said mentally slapping herself for her bad joke while the boy chuckled at her.

"I'm Liam." the boys said reaching out to help Kyla up to her feet. Dusting off her butt kyla turned to look at Liam.

"Kyla. Thanks" Said stated before taking her books from Liam who had gathered them for her.

"No problem." Liam smiled giving Kyla a bright smile, which she softly returned stifling another yawn.

"Where you headed?" Liam asked keeping with Kyla's slow pace as she walked in the directing of her science class already late.

"uhh." Kyla said letting out a sigh. "mr dills science class." Kyla said hugging her books to her chest.

"Your already late might as well skip now plus you look like you're going to fall over any second now." Liam said stepping in front of Kyla so she would stop lightly touching her arm.

Kyla gasped as a tingly feeling went up her arm her eyes shot up to meet Liam who was looking at her intently.

"Yea ok." Kyla said dazed following Liam down the stairs and out the front door of their school.

"Where are we going?" Kyla asked Liam as they made their way to the field at the back of the school, Kyla watched as Liam sat down then looked up at her.

"It's ok I don't bite." Liam chuckled patting the grass beside him.

With a slight smile and a shake of her head Kyla took a seat in the grass feeling the warm may sun.

"mmm" Kyla muttered out leaning back on her arms letting the sun warm her face, as Liam smiled sweetly down at her his eyes doing a once over of Kyla's body.

"Much better then science class huh." Liam said in a low voice they were the only ones out on the field that he could see.

After laying in the grass for 10 minutes little to nothing said in the comfortable silence that surrounds the too there was a sound of shoes against the ground causing Liam and Kyla to shoot up into sitting positions. Liam spotted the school's principal marching towards them.

"Hey what are you kids doing out here." He shouted.

"Run." Liam said grabbing Kyla's hand and running in the opposite directing making it around the school and into the sprinkler control room slamming the door shut.

Kyla's break was coming out fast as her chest raised up and down at an unsteady pace; Liam chuckles quietly also trying to catch his breath as they listened to the muffled sound of shoes running by the outside of the door.

"That was close." Liam said after getting his breath back to normal, his eyes traveled down to Kyla's as they finally realized the lack of space between them.

Kyla looked away clearing her throat awkwardly tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear keeping her yes on the floor in the lightly lit room.

"We should probable go." Kyla muttered slowly opening the door and doing a quick check before stepping out into the open, followed shortly by Liam.

"So can I give you a ride home?" Liam asked Kyla as they walked back down to the main entrance of the school.

"uhh." Kyla said looking around her thoughts were still pretty jumbled.

"Common it's the least I could do." Liam said giving Kyla a winning smile, after a sigh and an eye roll Kyla agreed following Liam to his black car climbing into the passenger seat.

"So where too?" Liam asked starting up the car.

"99th street" kyla said looking out the window as she pulled out her phone telling Jacob since he wouldn't be picking her up from school anymore.

To jake: hey I got a ride home from a friend so I'll just come over later.

A few seconds she got a reply.

To Kyla: ok I guess I'll see you later then.

Kyla send jake a smile face blowing kisses before discarding her phone into her sweater pocket resting her head on the head rest.

20 minutes later Liam pulled up in front of Kyla's house turning the car off her looked over at her not saying anything.

"ahah what are you looking at?" Kyla said blushing a little bit.

"Nothing." Liam muttered placing his hands back on the wheel looking away from Kyla's gaze.

"Ok thanks for the ride." Kyla said giving Liam a smile before she made her way to her house watching Liam pull out of the driveway before heading inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Kyla come on sit down and have some breakfast." Kyla dad James said placing some pancakes on a big plate.

"Sorry dad I got to go I'm going to be late for school." Kyla said grabbing a gondola bar from the snack cupboard. Hearing the sound of a bike was heard from outside.

"Bye dad." Kyla yelled grabbing her school bag and closing the front door behind her.

"Hey jake." Kyla said taking the helmet he was holding out to her kyla reached out giving him a quick kiss before putting on her phone.

"Hello beautiful." Jake replied smiling helping Kyla onto the bike.

Once Kyla's hands were securely wrapped around jakes waist her slowly let out the clutch and took off towards Kyla's school.

"I'll see you after school, ok?" jake said holding onto Kyla's waist looking into her eyes ignoring the stairs from Kyla's friends who were watching from the benches.

"Yeah sure see you then." Kyla smiled her hands wrapping around jakes neck bringing his face to hers, jakes hands tightened on Kyla's waist pulling her body closer to his.

"mmmhm. God ok, ok I got to go ill see you after school." Kyla said hearing the warning bell ringing ripping away from jakes she scrambled over to her friends entering the school together.

(Jakes time)

After dropping Kyla off at her school jakes took off on his bike making his way to the old lumber yard in the middle of the woods to meet with the pack.

"You're late." Paul sang annoyed standing up from a log once jake appeared for the trees, jake rolled his eyes and looked up at Sam who was collecting his thoughts and things he needed to address.

"there have been recent signs of the pale ones being 2 towns over and Billy wants us to go over there and take care of the problem before more people get hurt, so we have the day to prepare and we head out tonight." Sam informed looking around at the packs face seeing the fight on jakes.

"How long will we be gone?" jake asked shifting his weight uneasy.

"A few days 4 at most." Sam replied giving jake a look getting a nod in return. "We need the whole pack in on this we don't know how many there are but it's more than 2 maybe a small coven." Sam said recalling what Billy had told him over the phone.

After waiting all day jake drove back to kyla's school to pick he up.

"Hey baby." Kyla said walking over to jake waving at her friends as she made her way across the parking lot with a smile on her face, she looked so happy jake thought to himself and I'm about to ruin it.

"hey." Jake said pushing away from his bike taking kyla in his warm embrace giving her a quick kiss on the lips before saying.

"I missed you." Kyla said keeping her hands place firmly on his check letting go of the grip she had on his shirt.

"Oh yeah?" jake said jokingly in a cocky voice watching kyla bite her lip at him and nod her pretty little head.

"Come on I want to show you something." Jake said giving the spar helmet to Kyla before they took off to a special spot in the woods.

"WOAH this is beautiful, how did you find this place?" Kyla asked looking back at jake who was following behind her watching with a smirk on his face.

He had brought her to this beautiful stream that went through the forest and looked to be 7 feet deep leading up to a thundering waterfall that was producing white clouds of water it was almost magical.

"This is the first place the boys and I all went together after we had all been transformed." Jake said walking up so that he stood beside Kyla taking her hand in his.

"Hey ky I want to talk to you for a second." Jake said taking a seat on a rock at the edge at the streams side pulling Kyla with him so she stood in between his legs.

"Why so serious someone forget to take you on your morning walk." Kyla said chuckling at her little dog joke she just made but when jake didn't even crack a smile Kyla's smile faded and she was ready to listen.

"there's a problem a few towns over and the pack and I need to go over there for a few days to stop them before it becomes a big problem or before they make their way here to forks." Jake explained taking a second to look at Kyla's eyes.

"So what, you're leaving?" Kyla asked running her fingers through jakes hair pulling her body so it was pressed against jakes, his hands firmly gripping her hips.

"You're going to *kiss* leave me*kiss* all alone?" Kyla said kissing jake hard on the last one before pulling away but only enough to see his face.

Jake groaned pulling Kyla back to him for a kiss holding her tightly but Kyla pulled away breaking the kiss again.

"So when do you leave." Kyla asked resting her hands on jakes strong shoulders.

"In a few hours Sam need time to inform the elders of the quest before we left." Jake said running his hands down Kyla's legs to rest on the back of her lower thighs.

"ok." Kyla said nodding her head dredging the loss she knew she was going to feel when jake leaves.

Jake dropped Kyla off at her house a few hours later before him and the pack headed out, leaving kyla behind not knowing just who he left her with. Mwahahaha.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

NOTE: I have just wrote chapter 12 and I know I have posted 11 yet so you still have to wait a while but it is so funny I cant wait for you to read it I laughed my ass off writing it.

"Hey Kyla no jake today?" Jessica asked looking around not seeing jake or his bike.

"Uh no he uh went away with his friends for the week." Kyla said opening the doors to their high school.

"So when does he get back?" Jessica said as the girls took a seat in their French class.

"I don't know jake said they will only be gone a few days but I don't know the exact day they get back." Kyla said with a sigh already missing jake and getting annoyed with Jessica's questions.

"ok class take out your paper books and turn to chapter 4 we will be reading for the first few minutes of class then answering the questions from last night's readings." The teacher said turning around to writing something on the bored, before starting a lesson.

(HALF AN HOUR INTO CLASS)

Everyone looked up hearing a knock at the door the teacher got up and exited through the door closing it softly behind him.

"Mrs. Touresse you're excused from the rest of class." Mr. G said walking back into class holding a piece of paper.

Kyla gave Mr. G a confused look but he ignored her leaving the door open and going back to writing on his white bored. Kyla looked over at Jessica who was giving her a questioning look which Kyla just shook her head at before packing her stuff up and making her way through the classroom door.

Closing the door behind her Kyla turned only to barley stop herself from running into Liam.

"Whoa watch where you're going ky you almost ran me over." Liam said a smirk plan on his face.

"Out of the way Liam." Kyla said trying to walk around Liam who caught her hand pulling her back to him.

"Hey now is that anyway to treat the person who just rescued you from another hours of boredom?" Liam said looking at Kyla with Dearing eyes.

"You?" Kyla said not believing him.

"Yep now let's get out of here before someone see's us." Grabbing Kyla's hand Liam took off down the hallway.

"Where the hell are we?" Kyla asked gripping Liam's hand harder.

"Calm down would you were almost there." Liam said shaking his head puling Kyla into a room that was hidden in the basement of the school.

There were people sitting and standing all around the room with cups in their hands.

"What is this?" Kyla asked looking around at all the people who turned to see who had entered the room everyone looked at her not moving their eyes.

"And why is everyone looking at me?" Kyla asked backing into Liam feeling naked with everyone's eyes on her.

"Because you're new and you're with me." Liam said before moving around Kyla pulling her with him over to a big group of people who all looked out of it.

"Liam you naughty boy skipping class again." A girl with platinum blonde hair said offering over her cup to Liam who took a big swig before giving it back to her.

"No more naughty then you Sarah." Liam said giving her a smirk as a few people in the group chuckled. The girl Sarah held out her cup to Kyla offering it up to her but Liam quickly put his hand in the way.

"Sarah no." Liam grumbled giving her a serious look, while Sarah just shrugged it off and going back to the group conversation.

"Hey man!" an tall guy with milk chocolate skin can up behind Liam with a big grin on his face.

"Terry hey man where have you been?" Liam said giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Terry froze for a moment before he zoned in on Kyla, a grin spread over his face.

"Damn for a small thing your intoxicating, so sweet." Terry said looking over Kyla making her feel uncomfortable.

"terry." Liam said in a warning voice, that scared Kyla she had never heard Liam sound that dangerous before.

"It's all go man 'm hands off." Terry said giving Kyla another look before going off to get one of those drinks everyone was carrying around.

"Oh my god Liam you finally brought her." A girl in the group said finally noticing Kyla's presence.

"Yes Emma I brought her." Liam said his tone kind of annoyed as he looked at her. Emma was smaller than most of the girls her face looked young but her curvy body said otherwise.

"Hi come over here with me." Emma said stepping right up to Kyla and grabbing her hand from Liam's pulling her off towards the sitting area.

"Watch it." Liam called after the girls directing his words at Emma who just rolled her eyes and smiled at Kyla bring them over so they could sit on the blue couches that worked weirdly well with the bright whiteness of the whole room.

"Kyla its ok you don't have to be so tense." Emma said assuring Kyla who had been sitting stiffly on the edge of the couch looking almost like he was going to bolt.

"What is this place?" Kyla asked only noticing a few people from school.

"Party central baby." Emma said throwing her arms up in excitement.

"I haven't seen you around school are you new here." Kyla asked kind of sinking in and relaxing into the couch feeling a little more comfortable.

"ahah oh gosh no I go to the north west school so do most of the people in here but we prefer this hangout the one at our school lets just said the head dean of the school shut us down." Emma said trying to make a long story short.

After talking small talk for a while Kyla had gotten comfortable with Emma but her eyes still uneasily drifted to Liam a few times who was still talking to terry and his friends she assumed.

"Damn Liam she smells's so fine I don't think I smelled anything like that before." Terry said starting up a conversation with Liam.

"dude." Liam said giving him a smack on the back of his head.

"The hell man I'm just saying I can't believe you brought her here, I mean did you see the looks she got when she came in here?" terry said. Actually Liam did notice and he knew Kyla felt uneasy even though she knew she was safe.

Doing a quick check Liam looked over to Kyla and noticed she had relaxed a little more since she had first sat down which put a smile on his face.

"Aha I think you better go check your girl Emma's pushing drinks again." Alex said walking over calling Liam's attention back to the girls on the couch.

"I'm going to get her out of her man ill catch up with you tonight." Liam said quickly to Alex and terry before making his way to Kyla.

"So do you want a drink?" Emma asked Kyla a lazy smile on her face, Liam took that as his queue to step in.

"Actually Emma I think it's time that Kyla and I got going." Liam said coming up behind Emma, holding out his hand which Kyla took willingly.

"Bye Kyla I'll be seeing you." Emma said winking at Kyla who just smiled letting Liam lead her out of the overly white room.

Kyla felt light like air as she left the room out into the light of the back field.

"how you feeling?" Liam asked keeping a tight grip on Kyla's arm knowing that she wouldn't feel right coming out of the white room for the first time.

"Uhh I'm good just uhh I don't know." Kyla said chuckling a little bit as her thoughts got clearer the more fresh air she got into her lungs.

"It's ok the air will help but come on I'll take you home." Liam said smiling leading Kyla to his car.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

3 days had gone by and Kyla hadn't heard from jake and she didn't like to admit it but she half expected him to be home by now or at least a phone call to know that he was alright.

Like if on cue Kyla's phone beeped from the kitchen counter, Kyla went over to it turning of the ringer not wanting to wake up her dad because it was only 7 in the morning.

"Hello?" Kyla answered not bothering to look at her caller ID.

"Hey sky you up?" Liam's voice asked from the other end.

"No I'm sleep talking." Kyla replied sarcastically rolling her eyes even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Ok miss smart ass I'm pulling up to your house come out." Liam said hanging up the phone.

Confused Kyla walked over to her from door looking out the glass window to see Liam standing against his car looking blankly into the front yard.

"What are you doing here its 7 in the morning?" Kyla asked walking over to the car stopping in front of Liam arms crossed over her chest.

"Well hello to you too, sexy outfit by the way." Liam smirked letting his eyes trail slowly over Kyla's tank top, pj shorts and brightly coloured rain boots she had slid on before coming out.

"then excuse me we all cant wake up in the morning and look like movie stars Mr. I probable spent 2 hours getting ready." Kyla replied sarcastically with a smile on her face.

"You're such a smart ass." Liam said chuckling.

"You know your lips keep moving but I don't hear an explanation as to why you are at my house at 7 in the morning on a weekend no less." Kyla said moving her hands to her hips looking at Liam expectedly waiting.

"Oh right well there is this party tonight the people from the basement are going to be there as well as some others." Liam explained pushing away from the car to stand up right.

"What kind of party?" Kyla asked skeptical.

"Just a regular party look it will be fun well all get together hang out drink dance whatever." Liam said moving his hands in weird gestures.

"Yeah I um what the hell sure why not." Kyla said giving in with a sigh throwing her arms up in the air.

"That's the party girl sprit. Your new bestie Emma will be so thrilled to know you're coming." Liam said in a mock tone.

"Great." Kyla said not giving away any emotion.

"ahah don't worry you'll get use to her she just takes some time to warm up to although she warmed to you pretty quickly at the last party." Liam said looking kind of confused like he hadn't thought about it fully the way Emma seemed to pull herself towards Kyla.

"So what time should I be ready?" Kyla asked running her fingers threw her hair.

"I'll come get you at 10." Liam said not having to think about it.

"10? Isn't that a little late for a party to start?" Kyla asked shivering a little as the wind picked up.

"Not our parties, I'll see you at ten." Liam said opening his car door to get in but paused calling out to Kyla who had already made her way back up to her front door.

"And Kyla wear something sexy." Liam said winking before getting into his car and speeding off in the some direction her came.

(LATER that day)

Kyla had been hanging out in her pj's all day watching TV doing things around the house. It was 6:47PM when Kyla decided she would should then start getting ready for the party seeing as how Liam was going to be back at her house in a few hours.

After her long warm shower Kyla grabbed her short black jean shorts and her dark blue sparkly burlesque tank top deciding to straighten her hair so it reached a few inches below her boobs, completing her "sexy outfit." As Liam had asked.

Kyla's dad work hours were the opposite of Kyla's normal day her dad worked from 10 in the morning till mid night sometimes later depending on the day, so Kyla hardly got to see him which was kind of cool because she got to live alone basically.

A loud knock came from the front door announcing that Liam was probable here.

"Wow Christina agularia look at you." Lam said looking at Kyla with a bit lip.

(If you didn't see the movie burlesque then you won't know what I'm talking about but Christina A was the main girl in that)

"Oh shut up and let's go before I change my mind." Kyla said playfully giving Liam a push towards his car

"So where is this party at anyway?" Kyla asked looking over at Liam from the passenger seat.

"Just down at old Brooklyn estate passed the kape river." Liam said only taking his eyes off the road for a second to look at Kyla's reaction.

"I'm sorry the old mental hospital Brooklyn estate?" Kyla questioned her voice moved into a higher pitch.

"Yeah why you scared?" Liam said mockingly.

"Now but just why the hell do all your parties have to be in weird creepy places." Kyla said a little whine in her voice.

Liam chuckled but didn't say anything else as they arrived just outside of the gate having to walk the rest of the way Kyla's mind was all over the place she was scared but also knew she was safe besides its not like Liam was trying to kill her or something.

Inside was creeper then outside as Liam pulled Kyla all over the hospital going down small hallways with old dirty mental doors on either side that use to hold patents. Finally they made their way to the party and as same as the basement in the school this whole room was bright white and was flooded with people drinking and this time they were dancing too.

The music was loud but not too loud that you couldn't have a decent conversation with someone. Kyla noticed a few people from the last party but there were a whole lot of new people too.

"YAY Kyla you're here! I thought Liam was lying when he said he would bring you but you're here." Emma said as if appearing as if from nowhere.

"Emma." Kyla said with a small smile on her face the high feeling was starting to drift over Kyla again and she kind of liked it, it made all the stress over jake not calling bearable as Emma pulled Kyla away from Liam before either Kyla could object.

"Kyla I want you to meet some people." Emma said pulling Kyla into the dance floor moving around hundreds of people until she finally got to where she was going.

"Kyla this is tammy, Lisa, Megan and betty." Emma said pointing to the 4 girls standing in front of her in matting outfits each on a different color but all short shorts and crop tops.

"Nice to finally meet you Emma just won't shut up about you and how awesome you are such a great addicting to our club here and seeexy." The girl Emma introduced as betty said running a hand down Kyla's body. Which would have made her feel uncomfortable in a real life situation but in this club with these people it felt like it was a normal everyday thing.

"thanks." Kyla said smiling.

"Here let's get you a drink." Emma said as her and the rest of the girl all took Kyla to the mini bars where they mixed her a drink Kyla had never heard of before.

"Now it's time to party." Megan announced as the group of girls started dancing the night away including Kyla.

About 2 hours into the party Liam come to find Kyla who was dancing away having the time of her life.

"Liam there you are I've been looking for you." Kyla said smiling as Liam approached her.

"Yeah I can see that." Liam chuckled referring to Kyla's sexy dance she was just doing with the girls.

"weeeee." Kyla giggled as she started spinning around in random circles as the girls joined in.

In the back of her mind Kyla was only paying little to no attention when Liam pulled Emma from the group.

"Hey Liam it's about time you showed up I have to thank you for bring sky she is some much fun." Emma laughed watching Kyla spin round and round.

"How much did you give her?" Liam asked sternly.

"Oh calm yourself I'm watching her and I only gave her 3 cups." Emma said nonchalantly.

"3! Emma I said give her one if not any at all." Liam said angry.

"Liam it's a party let the poor girl have fun." Emma said slapping Liam in the arm.

"Emma, Kyla isn't use to this yet ok she just walks into one of these rooms and gets a high off it." Liam informed Emma still using his serious face.

"Wow seriously poor girl." Emma said suddenly feeling bad for giving Kyla so many drinks she thought she was just getting into the party sprit but this girl isn't going to remember anything tomorrow.

"Well it doesn't matter now I should get her out of her." Liam said walking passed Emma to find kyla laughing on the floor hysterically.

"come on sky I think it's time to leave now." Liam said helping Kyla off the floor.

"ok." Kyla said her eyes not able to stay on one thing so she waved to Emma's friends while Liam tried to guide Kyla the best he could out of the party.

Once Liam got Kyla safely into his car he started to drive back in the directing of her house.

"That was fun we should go back tomorrow." Kyla said till high on the buzz of the room.

Liam felt bad he had basically drugged the pour girl by letting her enter the party and she didn't even know why she would be feeling or acting this way.

"I don't think that's such a good idea it will take you a couple of days just to get over this party." Liam said his voice a little regretful.

"Oh please I feel great, extraordinary, awesome….." Kyla went on for a good 2 minutes when Liam finally stopped her when she started saying things like awesome possum and awestruck.

"Ok were back at your house." Liam said his voice soft.

"What the time on your wrist." Kyla asked.

"It's almost 12:20." Liam informed her getting out of the car.

"Oh my dad must be working late the sneezing beaver." Kyla said making Liam laugh.

"You mean eager beaver." Liam said still chuckling helping Kyla out of the car.

"Sure if you want to start making up things." Kyla said throwing her arms up in the air exasperated.

Liam just shook his head not even bothering to reply to Kyla's statement.

"hey." A male voice said as a body emerged from Kyla's back yard.

Kyla gasped. "It's a ghost."

Liam just starred at her like she was crazy and thought to himself man how many drinks did she have.

"Kyla?" the guy asked stepping into the light.

"AHHH! The ghost looked like Jacob." Kyla screamed moving so she was behind Liam her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

Aw shit Liam though this was her boyfriend the guy who had been away and was now coming back to see his high (like on drugs) acting girlfriend coming home with a boy he doesn't know in a semi sluty outfit. Liam couldn't even think about the crazy sonorous that must be going through his head right now.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Jacob asked walking over so he was 4 feet in front of Liam.

"Don't answer Liam it's a trap." Kyla said peeking out from behind looking up at jake who looked so confused and frustrated.

"She's just keyed up from the party take her inside and just let her sleep it off, she won't even remember this by tomorrow." Liam explained to jake pushing Kyla to him before making his way over to his car.

"Trader I can't believe you just gave me to a ghost like who the hell does that." Kyla yelled to Liam all dramatic but was cut off once jake carried her inside and closed the front door.

"boo." Kyla said to jake in her mind trying to scare the ghost.

"What the hell are you on?" jake mutter to himself pulling Kyla upstairs and helping her into bed.

"Alright listen here you pale ghost I'm going to go to sleep and when I get back you better be gone." Kyla warned before she passed out into the pillows resting up for the big talk she didn't know was coming.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kyla groaned sitting up in bed her blinds were closed making it hard to guess what time of day it was.

"It's about time you woke up." jake said startling Kyla.

"Jake you're back!" Kyla stated jumping out of bed and into jakes arms hugging him tightly.

"Yeah I got back last night." Jake said pulling Kyla off him by her waist.

"I did you were with Liam, well I'm going to assume that's his name but you seemed kind of out of it last night." Jake said he had his arms crossed over his chest.

"uhh yeah I uhh think I we went to a party." Kyla said kind of confused as if she did or not she remember going but not the party in general.

"Yeah he said that was going to happen." Jake said moving further away to lean on the bedroom wall.

"Ok are you mad or something?" Kyla asked noticing jakes attitude and stance against the wall all closed off.

"well when your girlfriend shows up after you've been out of town for almost a week looking like something out of Brooke Davis's season one party closet from one tree hill you get a little worried that you've missed something." Jake said pushing away from the wall his stance still stiff.

"Ok jake, Liam and I are just friends ok plus I thought you said there is no one else in the world for me like it is for you?" Kyla said getting confused.

"Doesn't mean you can stray and come back experiment." Jake said the words dripping like venom.

"I can't believe you don't trust Me." Kyla said moving towards the stairs jake following behind her.

"I didn't say that." Jake said as they reached the kitchen jake stayed in the door way watching Kyla open and close cupboards.

"You didn't have to." Kyla spat back giving jake a look before bringing her eyes back to the cupboards looking for something to eat.

While Kyla was pouring her water a pair of warm arms (because remember jake runs at like a VERY HOT TEMPATURE) a pair of lips touched Kyla's neck causing her to moan softly leaning her head back opening her neck right up. Turning Kyla towards him jake kissed her lips hungrily pulling her right up against his body, Kyla's hands tightly went around his neck as she stood on her tippy toes.

"mmmuph." Kyla moaned as jake put her up on the counter giving Kyla the chance to wrap her lags around his waist keeping them close, Kyla loved how warm Jake's skin was his arms his lips.

Jake pulled back with a groan setting his forehead on Kyla's looking at her face her eyes remained closed as she fought for control and she tried slowing her breath along with jakes. Kyla slowly opened her eyes before looking up into jakes their breath still uneasy as they look at each other jakes hands clenched on the kitchen counter on either side of Kyla's legs.

"I missed you ya know." Kyla said softly loosening her grip on jakes neck bring her arms to his shoulders.

"Oh yeah is that what this little outfit means." Jake said pulling Kyla towards him by her shirt.

"psh please I dress like this every day." Kyla said with a sly smile on her face.

"Oh yeah?" jake said wrapping his arm tightly Kyla so their bodies were pressed tight against each other again.

"mmmhm." Kyla said smiling wider leaning up for another kiss that jake happily gave. Their kiss was getting heavy and jake loved the feeling having his girl in his arms feeling her body in his hands he was pissed when he saw her getting out of the car with Liam yesterday but he decided not to fight over it anymore especially because if he got mad enough he knew he could seriously hurt Kyla.

Kyla loved this feeling how jake touched her she missed him so much even though she was hanging with Liam didn't mean she didn't think of jake.

A howl interrupted their kiss Kyla groaned knowing that jake would have to leave now.

"shit." Jake growled slapping his hand against the counter.

"You have to go." Kyla said looking as jake whose head was down.

"No um can you do something for me?" jake asked seeming a little on edge.

"Jake what's going on?" Kyla said feeling jakes uneasiness as he stood in front of her.

"Look I don't have time to explain, I can need you to stay here. Can you do that or not?" jake asked his voice rougher than before less patient.

Before Kyla could finish nodding her head jake was out the door breaking into a full on sprint disappearing into the distance.

(With jake)

As soon as jake made it deep enough into the woods he transformed into a wolf pushing himself to run faster and faster his muscles burning.

"What the hell is going on?" jake though to the group of wolfs standing in front of him.

"There's been a new development." Sam said stepping forwards out of the group.

"What do you mean development?" jake questioned tilting his head to the side.

"There are creatures who study Pathokinesis around us now and they are no threat to the humans or to us unless provoked they can be very testily." Sam said looking over at paul.

"Stop with the looks I'm not going to start anything." Paul said defending himself.

"So what is a Pathokinesis exactly?" jake asked looking back to sam.

"It's the word for a creature that has a strong connection to emotions and they can manipulate people to feel a certain way." Sam explained quickly before dismissing the group.

Jake made his way back to Kyla's house happy to know that there was no immediate danger he would have to look out for.

(with kyla)

Jake had only been gone for about 15 minutes before he was right back at my door step I welcomed him in since my dad still should be home for the next 3 hours.

"Everything taken care of?" Kyla asked into the silence as jake took a seat on the couch while kyla went to put something over in the end table.

"uh yeah Sam just needed to have a quick pack meeting nothing big." Jake said blowing it off smiling over at Kyla.

His eyes taking in her beautiful features her long tan legs leading to a pair of neon green fuzzy short shorts a black tank top on top covering her up enough so she didn't look like she was trying to prove anything but showed enough that he drove him crazy.

"What are you looking at?" Kyla chuckled pulling jake back into reality now standing in front of him.

"You." Jake said smiling his billion dollar smile as Kyla taking hold of her hand pulling her to him.

"Huh and do you do this staring thing a lot?" Kyla said climbing onto jakes lap.

"Only when you're around." Jake replied bringing his hands so one rested on kyla's thigh and the other on her waist.

"you know I could get use to this whole imprinting you always being around thing." Kyla said cutely tilting her head to look into jakes eyes wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh yeah?" jake said raising her eyebrows in mock surprise.

Kyla nodded he head while biting her bottom lip leaning in until she was only an inch away from jakes lips waiting a second before capturing his lips in hers getting swallowed up in his embrace.

Kyla loved the feeling she got when jake was around she felt complete like nothing could hurt her and she would always be ok no matter what happened as long as jake was there. And all to soon jake pulled out of the kiss with a grown that almost sounded like a low growl. Kyla tried to reconnect their lips but jake held her in place.

"Why'd you stop?" Kyla asked feeling a little hurt.

"Your dad just pulled into the driveway and I don't think he'd be particular happy to find his daughter making out with a stranger on his couch." Jake said chuckling as Kyla pouty face she slipped into after jake stopped the kiss.

"fine." Kyla sighed sliding off jake as they walked towards the back door.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow and take you to school ok?" jake said giving kyla a quick kiss before heading out the back door.

Kyla waited a second before closing the back door making sure it was locked before going to great her father at the front door.

Only to find something that just about blew her mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kyla opened the door to find her dad walking up the front steps with none other than Liam both of them were chuckling and carrying a couple bags of what Kyla assumed were full of food from the market.

"uhmm?" Kyla said her jaw dropped open.

"Look who I found out at the market." Kyla's dad said stepping passed her into the house.

Kyla looked at Liam with wide eyes but he just smirked at her using her finger to close her mouth, walking passed her smoothly moving into the kitchen.

"So Kyla you didn't tell me your father worked for my father's company." Liam said leaning on the kitchen counter looking over at Kyla his eyes traveling the length of her body before settling on her face.

"Well I didn't think it mattered." Kyla said back folding her arms over her chest.

Kyla's dad was to distracted checking the phone messages to notice the conversation between Kyla and Liam.

"What are you doing here?" Kyla whispered.

"What, didn't you miss me?" Liam said a sly smile on his face.

Kyla didn't reply she just looked at Liam raising an eyebrow. Liam adjusted his weight to his other foot shaking his head, leaning in close to whisper into Kyla's ear.

"no, I just came here to tell you that there is going to be a party down by the old river storage if you want to come, party kicks off at 10." Liam said before leaning away to turn and talk to her father.

"Well I've got to be heading out I need to pick up a few things." Liam said sending a wink at Kyla.

"Well it was nice to meet you Liam make sure to drop in any time." Kyla's dad said smiling.

"See you tonight." Liam whispered passing by Kyla making sure to close the front door behind him.

After Liam's car was out of sight Kyla pulled out her cell phone pressing the call button.

"Hello beautiful?" jake answered his voice sounding smooth, with the sound of growls in the back ground.

"Uhh hey what's going on?" Kyla asked hitting on the arm of the couch.

"The boys are play fighting in the back something about who gets to eat the last muffin or something ridiculous, what's up?" jake asked the back ground noise seemed to disappear.

"There's this party down by the old river storage do you want to go?" Kyla asked randomly picking at her shorts.

"uh yah sure, when do I pick you up."

(3 hours later)

"Right up here." Kyla said pointing to a group of cars parked use inside a row of trees.

Walking hand in hand jake and Kyla walked threw a few rows of trees before a big felid opened up before them the bonfire lighting up the big space.

"lala you made it." An already drunk Emma came running full speed towards Kyla.

"Hey em already gotten into the alcohol I see." Kyla said letting go of jakes hand and pulling Emma into a hug.

"I see you brought someone. OHH MYY GOSH Kyla this outfit isn't even close to how sexy you were last time what happened?" Emma said bouncing all over the place her words not making any sense.

"Emma this is my boyfriend jake, jake this is Emma." Kyla said introducing them and ignoring all Emma other comments.

"Hi Kyla I didn't know you had a bf, you better treat her right or ill kick your nose." Emma said before turning towards the group standing by the fire and running to them laughing her ass off.

"She seems nice." Jake commented starting to walk again.

Kyla just rolled her eyes and smirked at jake as he smiled down at her making her heart flutter.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Someone in the crowd yelled turning up the music.

Kyla laughed walking through the crowd of partiers until she found Liam standing by a keg talking to some of his friends from the last party who's names Kyla just couldn't seem to remember.

"aww you made it." Liam said stepping away from his friends his smile vanishing for only a second when he saw jake and Kyla's hands linked together but quickly placed a smile back on his face.

"and you must me jake I heard Emma yelling something but when she gets like this you just never know." Liam said with a smile holding his hand out to shake jakes.

The boys did a quick introduction before the wheels in Liam's head started turning with ideas.

"Hey boys I want you to meet jake… Kyla's boyfriend." Liam said introducing jake to the group of guys he had been talking to moments earlier.

They all welcomed jake in like he was a part of their group which made Kyla happy.

"LALA come dance with me!" Emma giggled pulling Kyla towards the dance floor before Kyla even had a chance to disapprove.

"Once on the dance floor Kyla let herself get carried away with the music, dancing along side Emma.

After dancing it out with Emma on the dance floor for who knows how long the girls set out to find jake and the guys.

After walking through the crowd for a while kyla found jake sitting on a log near the fire talking to a girl maybe riley something? Kyla though as a spark of jealously short threw her she knew she had no reason to worry but that didn't mean that she couldn't.

"Jealous?"

Kyla jumped surprised to find that she wasn't alone, turning quickly Liam's face came into the picture.

"What do you want?" Kyla asked leaning so she was facing Liam and her back was against the tree.

"I just thought I would come stop you from you jealously spiral." Liam said taking a swig from his beer can.

"I'm not jealous ok?" Kyla said raising her voice.

Liam chuckled and put his hands up in defence.

"Ok whatever you say. But if I were you I'd watch out it's a full moon tonight." Liam said the last part his voice low his lips close to Kyla's her.

"woof." Liam growled before walking away leaving Kyla speechless.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The rest of the party Kyla was in a state of school Liam's low voice echoed in her ear "woof" did her know about jake about what he was? Did that make Liam a werewolf too or was he like her a human let in on a secret that she's no supposed to know? Or was Liam something else?

"penny for your thoughts?" jake asked on the car ride home, they'd been sitting in silence for the past 18 minutes while Kyla's mind drifted in every direction.

"Naw I'm just tired that's all." Kyla said letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

Jake just nodded his head looking back at the road.

"Tired huh?" jake said looking back over at Kyla who returned the gaze.

"Yeah you know sleep in need of rest, tired." Kyla snapped looking away and out the side window.

"You know you're cute when you're jealous." Jake said pulling into Kyla's empty driveway smile on his face as he got out of the car.

Kyla stumbled out of the car behind him making sure she closed the door behind her before meeting jake at the front of the car.

"Excuse me." Kyla exclaimed crossing her arms across her chest.

"What, you didn't think I could see you watching me?" jake said still smiling as he took a step closer to Kyla.

"I'm not jealous." Kyla stated matter of factually even though she knew that she lying.

"It's ok I was jealous too you and that tree seemed to be getting pretty close." Jake said no being able to help the snicker that brush threw his lips.

Kyla smacked his chest with her free hand before turning to walk into her house. But jake grabbed her hand before she could get too far.

"were together Kyla nothing can change that its like signing a deal with the devil it can't be undone." Jake said referring to his imprint.

"Kyla can you come inside please we need to talk." Kyla's dad yelled from the kitchen window.

"I'm coming." Kyla sighed giving jake a quick hug and kiss before moving swiftly inside locking the door behind her.

Walking towards the kitchen Kyla found her dad sitting at the table and across from him was a woman she looked about 5,7 with long blond hair and was a little on the chubby side.

Kyla shot a questioning took towards her father.

"Kyla sit down." He said his voice normal but wavering.

"What's going on?" Kyla said crossing her arms and ignoring her dad's request.

"hi I'm faith I'm an old friend of your parents." The lady said stepping forwards to introduce herself.

"Kyla your mom wanted to tell you this when you got older but since she gone now faith and I decided now would be a good time to tell you." Kyla's dad said coming to stand beside faith.

"Tell me what?" Kyla sighed just wanting this to be over so she could get to sleep.

"you were adopted, Kyla." And everything went black.

After a few seconds of shock Kyla's brain rebooted.

"'I'M ADOPTED!" Kyla yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"kyla calm down its ok." Kyla's dad said trying to get hold of the situation.

"ok, you- you think this is ok!?" Kyla yelled leanings on the wall for support.

"kyla your birth parents they went missing when you were 4 there were never seen or heard from again." Kyla's breath was uneven her head dizzy.

"I need to go." Kyla said stumbling towards the front door throwing it open before walking out into the ran.

"KYLA GET BACK HERE." Kyla's dad yelled out the door but Kyla was already gone.

Climbing onto the rocks kyla looked down at the sharp rocks below as she stood on the cliff she'd visited often.

"What do you want from me, what the fuck do you want." Kyla screamed tears streaming down her face meeting the rain.

"Kyla?" a voice yelled from behind Kyla causing her to waver on the cliffs edge.

"liam?" kyla asked her voice pleading with nothing.

"Kyla what are you doing?" Liam asked eyeing how close she was to the ledge.

Kyla gasped for breath she hadn't realized how hard it was to breath until now, her chest was tight begging for oxygen.

"My life's a lie, DOESN'T ANYONE TELL THE TRUTH ANYMORE!?" kyla said turning around and yelling the second part to the black ocean.

"Kyla why don't you come sit over here we can talk about it." Liam said his voice controlled.

"IM DONE TALKING! What's the point all anyone does anymore is lie." Kyla said glaring at liam.

After taking steady breaths Kyla calmed down enough to stop the tears but she did move from the cliff's edge.

"I'm adopted my parents went missing when I was little apparently james and kerri (I FORGOT HER PARENTS NAMES SO I JUST MADE IT UP :p ) took me in." Kyla explained her voice low but had enough volume that liam heard her clearly.

Taking a deep breath Liam stepped up to kyla taking hold of her arm.

"Look Kyla there's lots that you don't understand about yourself, where you come from, and your parents." Liam said looking straight into kyla's eyes connecting with her.

"What are you talking about?" Kyla asked just plain tired.

"Look I know your boyfriends a wolf, and I know you know." Liam said causing kyla to pause.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Kyla said watching as Liam rolled his eyes at her.

"Were all connected in some way or another there are the humans, wolfs, vampires, witches…US." Liam said guarded watching Kyla closely

"us?"

"Yeah the auras, and if you let me I can help you understand more about yourself and your parents"

After debating it in her head for a few seconds kyla nodded letting liam take her somewhere so they could talk.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You're fucking insane." Kyla said shaking her head not wanting to believe a think Liam was saying.

"Kyla you know it makes sense everything that happens in your life why you feel such a strong connection to us. Emma, Trevor, Sophia, ME." Liam said standing kneeling down in front of Kyla who was now sitting on the edge of his bed.

Kyla didn't know what to say it was a lot to take in all in one day.

"Look I know this is intense ok but there is a power inside of you that's strong and pure, if you let me I can help you." Liam said taking Kyla's shaking hands in his.

Kyla looked up meeting Liam's eyes feeling a tingle go through her. Kyla nodded her head slightly keeping their eyes connected.

"ok" Kyla said her voice small and childlike.

Kyla's phone buzzed again for the 3ed time in the past few minutes Liam nodded down to Kyla's pocket telling her to answer it releasing her hands.

"It's jake." Kyla said just staring at her phone feeling her heart beat faster.

"That another thing Kyla you can't tell him about this." Liam said his voice stern.

"What, why?" Kyla said looking back up to Liam's face.

"Wolves just don't understand they believe were dark magic bad evil creatures that need to be destroyed that's all we are to them." Liam said.

Kyla's phone stopped ringing filling the room with silence. How was she going to keep something so big from the man she loved the man she's supposed to be with forever.

"Come on I'll take you home your dad's probable worried about you." Liam said standing up pulling Kyla with him.

"So does he know about what I am?" Kyla asked on the way out to the car.

"yes his name is peter he's a reporter, each of us have one they basically keep track of us our lives what we do and reports it back to the council." Liam explained.

"So he knows about jake?" Kyla asked looking over at Liam as he drove down the swerve road.

"yeah has been keeping that in control remember how the pack went away for a little while." Liam asked his eyes flickering between Kyla and the road.

"That was peter?" Kyla said putting to and to together.

"It was we need jake out of the picture so I could get closer to you and introduce you to everyone without giving anything away." Liam said so Kyla would understand.

"I can't believe this I'm so oblivious. So wait what happened to my "mom."." kyla said turning in her seat so she was looking at Liam.

"There was a pack in Mexico which is where your parents really were." Kyla interrupted Liam.

"There not my parents." Kyla grumbled.

"It's doesn't matter ok for your own safety you need to keep up the father daughter act, anyway the pack killed your mother when she was trying to heal an man who was injured in a car accident. The wolves killed her without a second though; there was no stopping to ask questions." Liam said his voice cold with hatred.

Kyla stayed quiet taking in the new information.

"So my real parents, their alive?" Kyla asked a pinch of hope in her voice.

"We'll cover that tomorrow beside your boyfriends waiting for you." Liam said making Kyla notice that they were now sitting outside of her house.

"What do I say to them." Kyla said her heart began to pound in her chest.

"Just tell them you were up at the cliff thinking you just needed time to yourself." Liam said, nodding Kyla slipped out of the car slowly making her way to the front door, but it was already open before she got to the top step.

Here goes nothing.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jake asked bursting through the door throwing his arms around Kyla in a protective way.

"I just went up to the cliff to clear my head." Kyla informed walking into the kitchen where her "dad" was waiting.

"I looked up there I didn't see you." Jake said suspicious.

"Well I was there." Kyla said it was a week comeback but she didn't know what else to say.

"Who was that who just dropped you off?" peter asked raising his eyebrows.

"Liam." Kyla answered giving peter the I know look, wither he picked up on that or not was covered when an understanding look came over his face.

"Liam the guy from the party?" jake asked a little bit of jealously in his voice which made kyla smile slightly remember how he made fun of her for being jealous yesterday.

"Jealous?" Kyla smirked.

Jake rolled his eyes knowing that he totally set himself up for that one.

"Well I'm happy that you got home ok, you should get to bed in sure you need rest after the 2 days you've just had well talk later." Peter said leaving the room.

"So how's the pack I haven't really been down to Emily and Sam's in a while." Kyla asked walking over to the dish washer starting to unload the dishes.

"Let not talk about them right now, what's going on with you?" Jake asked leaning on the counter.

"What do you mean I'm fine." Kyla said avoiding jakes eyes.

"Yeah I can see that running away from your dad not answering my calls that so Kyla like." Jake said taking hold of Kyla's arm before she could pick up another plate.

"im just stressed ok I have a lot to do on my English essay that I haven't even started yet and I have a major math test later this week I just needed some time to myself. I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls my phone was on silent I just wanted to clear my head without any distractions." Kyla said finally looking into jakes chocolate eyes.

"You sure that's all." Jake asked giving Kyla the opportunity to come clean if she was hiding anything.

"That's it." Kyla insisted.

"ok." Jake said kissing Kyla's forehead.

Jake left a few minutes later so that Kyla could get some rest because she was existed after all the adrenaline left her system. When kyla woke up the next morning she knew what was coming but the question is, was she ready?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Ok so you have this power this energy inside you now all you have to do is tap into it." Liam said.

Liam and kyla were in Liam's backyard getting ready for their first lesson.

"ok, so how am I supposed to do that tap into my "power" I mean." Kyla said letting her hands fall to her sides.

"close your eyes." liam said his voice softer now.

kyla sighed closing her eyes keeping her hands down at her sides.

"now i want you to imagine that your heating your body like your energy is wrapping tight around you like a blanket." liam said his voice now coming from behind kyla.

kyla stayed still her breathing was shallow as she waiting from something to happen like in all those movies you and her friends use to watch when they were little. after a few minutes of standing in silence kyla opened her left eye slightly before opening both and staring at liam. when liam looked up to meet kyla's eye she gave him a wow that was so magical look a smug smile on her face.

"what did you seriously think you would get it on the first try?" liam chuckled with a smirk on his face.

without warning liam stepped closer to kyla grabbing her wrists lightly, kyla flinched at his sudden movements and his closeness.

"woah what are you doing?" kyla asked unsure if she should step away or not.

"i wanna try something, maybe if you feel my energy around you it will help you channel your energy." liam said looking into kyla's eyes.

withing seconds kyla felt her wrists heat up under liam's hands, the head soon encircled her whole body giving her the feeling of comfort.

"i feel it." kyla gasped out of breath.

after a few more seconds liam pulled way with a smile.

"alright lets try again." liam smiled

liam had been training kyla for a week now and she felt awesome she hadn't make her energy blanket yet or whatever but she defiantly felt the heat of it, the heat was different then what kyla felt with liam but he that was normal that not 2 energy's are the same.

kyla was now laying up in her bedroom with jake laying beside her his hands running threw her hair, kyla felt bad she hadn't seen jake very often because she'd been with liam and she missed him but she knew she couldn't tell him the truth because his kind didn't like hers.

kyla's "dad" was out of town meeting with the council to discuss the new development i'd made apparently he would be making a lot of these trips as i progressed.

"whats been up with you lately you seen somewhere else, is everything ok?" jake asked his handnow sliding down to kyla's arm.

"everything's fine its just all the drama that went on with my dad and everything i guess I've just bee lost in my own head but i'm here now." kyla said making up excuses.

in one swift movement kyla swung her left leg over jake's body so that she was straddling him.

"well im glad." jake muttered bring ing his warm hands to kyla's waist finding skin in between her shorts and t-shirt.

shuttering at the skin to skin contact kyla leaned down crashing her lips against jake's making him growl in excitement. keeping a firm hold on kyla's hips jake brought her down to his body holding her against him as their tongues battled.

only breaking their kiss for a second jake ripped kyla shirt off over her head to revile her blue and black bra. jake moved so he was now on top leaning over kyla moving his lips down to her neck sucking hard to make sure he left his mark.

"god." kyla gasped trying to catch her breath her cheat rising up and down.

jake shirt was the next thing to some off, them both letting out a moan as they naked upper body's came in contact with each other. kissing the top part of kyla's breast here the cloth material wasn't covering kyla's breath hitched in her throat as she arched her back making room so jake's hand could slip under and undo her bra, discarding it on the bedroom floor seconds later.

kyla felt her body start to heat up the warmth flooded around her body kyla froze under neath jake putting her hands to his chest pushing him off of her.

"whats wrong?" jake asked leaning of to the side on his elbow.

kyla slid off the bed grabbing her bra clasping it in the back grabbing her big black sweater that was laying on top of her dresser keeping on her short shorts. kyla fast walked to her bedroom door.

"kyla!" jake called confused following behind her.

"oh right." kyla said turning around quickly sliding past jacob back into the room grabbing her cell phone off of the bedside table before rushing back out again.

"look im really sorry but i need to go, i forgot i have to be somewhere." kyla said as she ran down the stairs jake following right behind her grabbing her arm pulling her to a stop.

"kyla its 2AM your not going anywhere." jake growled not keeping his grip on kyla's upper arm.

"jake-." kyla started to think of a good excuse of why she needed to leave so late.

"look there are somethings you don't understand." kyla said as she stopped resisting.

"maybe i would if you told me,instead of running off." jake said he was pissed kyla could tell and that fact that her cel phone just stated ringing didnt make it any happier.

"hello?" kyla answered Turing around since jake as let go of her arm but stayed close to her.

"kyla its liam im right outside." liam said in a hushed tone obviously knowing that jake was in the room with me.

"I've kind of got a problem." kyla said whispering even though she knew jake's wolf ears could hear every word they were saying, his whole body tensing up confirmed that he could hear.

"ok just don't do anything ill be right in." liam said and a few seconds later the front door opened.

"kyla go wait in my car." liam mutter standing directly behind kyla putting his hand on her back pushing her towards the door.

"she's not going anywhere." jake said stepping forwards fuming with rage.

"jake." kyla said stepping forwards putting her hand on his chest to keep his in place not that he couldn't easily walk past her but he stopped his eyes like daggers on liam.

jake stayed quiet never removing his eyes from liam, and now kyla was standing between the two boys wonder how the hell she was going to get out of this.

QUESTING TO PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS. I know this started as jake found his other half and blah blah blah but i kinda didnt know how to continue with that cause its hard to write someone who already has a set personality but. WHO DO YOU WANT KYLA TO END UP WITH LIAM OR JAKE? leave a comment and i'll see what i can do :) thanks to my readers and i would like comments good and bad doesnt matter both help me write the stroy

THANKS 3


	17. Chapter 17

MoonLight - part 17

"Liam what are you doing here?" kyla asked turning towards liam her hand dropping from Jake's chest.

"i uhh just wanted to come see how you were doing." liam said allowed his eyes shirting to Jake then back to kyla.

"at 2AM, please" Jake scoffed taking a step forwards so that he was directly behind kyla.

"well as you can see i'm fine and there's nothing to worry about." kyla said giving liam a slight smile to let him know she was being truthful and not just saying that because Jake was in the room.

"OK then i guess i'll see you at school on Monday." liam said staring into kyla's eyes for a few seconds before turning around leaving closing the door gently behind him.

"what the hell was he doing here?" Jake asked his voice raised.

kyla turned around crossing her arms looking up at Jake trying to figure out what a suitable answer.

"you head him he came to check up on me, he knew i was alone and that dad was out of town." kyla said walking into the kitchen.

"at 2AM." Jake said skeptical.

"yep." kyla answered popping the P rocking back on her heels.

Jake moved so he was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen his eyes focused in on kyla, as she moved around the kitchen avoiding his eyes.

"why are you lying to me." Jake said his voice low and controlled his head rested on the wall behind him.

kyla froze in the middle of grabbing a glass from the cupboard, kyla took a deep breath taking the glass out and placing it on the counter.

"i'm not." kyla puttered looking down at the counter.

"CUT THE CRAP." Jake said storming forwards grabbing kyla's hand spinning her around to face him.

kyla looked up into his eyes no moving or saying a word.

"look i know somethings going on with you and that guy." Jake said his chest rising faster with each word.

"I TOLD YOU NOTHING IS GOING ON WITH LIAM, why cant you just believe me?" kyla muttered getting upset sure she was hiding things but it was for a good reason.

"i know you've been hanging out with him at school and you went to his house last weekend." jake said stating facts.

"you've been spying on me!?" kyla said in a state of shock she couldn't believe what she was hearing, she also was nervice if jake had one of his friends spying on her they might have seen what has been going on in liam's back year and that would not be good.

jake stayed silent for a second not sure what his next word were going to be this girl was the love of his life and she was supossed to be his meaning she only belonged to him.

"you gave me no choice." jake said his tone back to normal turning around jake walked out the back door closing it lightly behind him leaving kyla standing in the kitchen flustered.

after filling up a glass of water kyla went back into her bedroom grabbing her lab top and downloaded "scary movie".

once the sun came up kyla ventured back downstairs to make breakfast even though it was only 7AM.

(skipping to after break fast)

kyla sent a text to liam saying she would be over in 10 so he could unlock the door for her. the drive was short to liam's house especially this early because most people were still in bed asleep and not taking up space on the road.

"hey" liam greeted kyla opening the door for her stepping inside.

"hi" kyla said walking straight threw into his living room turning towards where she just came waiting for liam to join her.

"so what happened?" liam asked getting straight to the point folding his arms over his chest.

"how do you think it went jake thinks were screwing behind his back and to make matters worst they've been spying on us." kyla said exasperated throwing her arms up in the letting them slap to her sides.

"they?" liam asked shifting his weight.

"jake the pack they know we've been getting close hanging out at school together hanging out here together." kyla said her vice shook with uncertainty.

liams eyes flashed up to kyla's.

"do you think they know anything... specific?" liam mentioned uncrossing his arms moving closer to kyla.

"i don't think i mean maybe but jake didn't say anything his was more focused on the you and me part." kyla sighed moving so she could sit on liam's couch.

"what'd you tell him?" liam asked tiling his head to one side like a puppy.

"the truth, were just friends." kyla said running her hands threw her hair.

liam took a seat beside kyla on the couch putting his hand on her knee making her look up at him paying attention.

"look kyla i didn't want to tell you this before because i need you to start training and to trust me. your bond with jake the whole wolf imprint thing it shouldn't have work." liam said fumbling with his words.

"what do you mean?" kyla asked.

"i mean that you're not destined to be with jake its impossible the whole imprint is how he feels and if you were human then you would feel stronger for him then you do right now." liam said trying to be carful not knowing how kyla would receive this news but he knew it wouldn't be easy.

"I LOVE JAKE." kyla said in anger standing up moving away from the couch.

"im not saying that you don't love him kyla, but your not imprinted to him if you were you wouldn't have been able to stay away from him for so long."

kyla just looked at liam like he was crazy she didn't understand what he was sawing it didn't make sense to her.

"remember when he want away for the first time when i first took you to the white room? you missed him like crazy but that feeling has dulled now hasn't it?" kyla stayed silent listening so liam continued. "you gave back the imprint you felt it but now the feeling fading you may love him enough to marry him one day maybe even have kids start a family but you wouldn't be imprinted." liam said finished explaining.

"so your telling me that since im special or whatever that basically how i feel about him is wearing away?" kyla said getting the gist.

"yes and the more you become who you're supposed to be and open up to who you are the less you will feel or him you'll still love him but it wont be as strong as before it will only be your love not that imprint."

(SORRY if that was confusing to read it was kinda confusing me when i wrote it so hope its ok :P )

"god im to tired for this. so what am i supposed to tell jake? i know your madly in love with me and i was madly in love with you too but now that's changed i'll still love you but i'll probably break up with you later in life when my love for you totally dies, oh and PS: im the thing you wolves have been hunting down but you know whatev's. he's going to put me in a mental institute." kyla vented just overwhelmed by this whole thing.

"look its early and i can tell but your aura you haven't slept all night go up to my room ans take a nap i've got no where to be today anyway." liam said nodding towards the stair case.

"aura." kyla said drawn in by the new topic.

liam just shook his head.

"later, go." liam chuckled.

"thanks liam." kyla said giving him a hug letting him pull her in tight wrapping her in his warm energy blanket before pulling away and making her way upstairs only to fall into his bed 20 seconds later.


	18. Chapter 18

Moonlight part 18

3 weeks later

kyla had basically master her aura how to block out people. she hadn't seen jake in over a week apparently he pack got a lead and were heading south for a few days to check it out which game liam and kyla free rain of the land for a few days.

"come on slow poke." kyla yelled as she ran threw the forest her aura glowing as she pushed herself but it was in control.

liam came up beside her smiling like an idiot he was so proud of her and what she had learned. liam's smile disappeared a few seconds later and he called out to kyla. "KYLA WAIT STOPP."

kyla didn't hear him she kept running feeling powerful until out of nowhere she was knocked to the ground.

"FUCK." kyla yelled holding her head trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of her.

kyla froze when she looked up seeing Jake's big dark eyes staring into hers only they weren't really Jake's it was his wolfs. his eyes scared her she had never seen them like this be fore so dangerous so ready to kill.

"KYLA." liam's voice called still a little while away.

Jake slowly backed up off her his eyes softened but they weren't of love or passion he was shocked and hurt. liam ran right up to kyla frozen on the ground she had been so close to death if it was one of the other wolves she would have been dead before she could scream. liam grabbed her arm puller her to her feet she knew Jake knew her secret now things wouldn't be the same not that it was anyway but she didn't want him to find out especially not like this on the hunt.

"lets go." liam said urgently putting her back into the forest picking up speed until they got back to his house locking the door tight behind them.

(with jake)

"_do you smell that?" _seth asked telepathically. the pack was in wolf form on the hunt.

"_jake."_ paul thought.

_"i've got it, leah, seth, paul spreed out._" jake thought taking off towards the smell in hopes to trap whatever the creature was.

running last pushing his paws into the ground Jake head the sound of feet hitting the ground at a fast past. "_got ya."_ jake thought pouncing as the figure passed in front of him.

looking down jake froze he realized the thing he'd just been tracking was a girl and not just any girl, his girl. he looked down at her as she met his gaze fear was in her eyes as she realized what almost happen here but she was also frightful of something else. jake slowly moved back a few steps as he heard someone calling kyla's name no to far away. kyla was escorted from the ground and ran back into the trees following liam but jake stood still in shock.

Jake looked up at the sound of 3 set of paws come running towards him.

"_did you get hit!" _Seth asked looking around excited.

_"no it uhh was just some hikers passing through."_ Jake lied trying to keep this thoughts clear.

taking a last look at the space in the trees liam and kyla had disappeared through. shaking his head jake took off running back to sam with the rest of the pack.

(WITH KYLA AND LIAM)

"CALM DOWN!" liam said his voice raised. they had gotten back to the house over 20 minutes ago and kyla was freaking out.

"calm down, don't tell me to calm the fuck down OK. you said he was out of town!" kyla said her voice also louder then normal.

"i thought they were that's what the council said they wanted to make it safer for you to explore your aura in a more open setting which would be more dangerous with them around." liam insisted trying to get kyla to calm down.

"what am i going to do." kyla said only this time it was too her self her voice barley a whisper as she sunk into the chair in the middle of liam's living room.\

liam said getting off the couch and walking over to kyla kneeling on the ground in front of her talking her hands away from her face making her look up at him.

"look the council makes a sort of plan for situations like this, i can take you way kyla until the council comes up with a life long plan on how to deal with this." liam said his voice soft and caring.

"so i'd just pick up and leave?" kyla asked her hair falling into her face.

"by now Jake's already told the pack about you and their devising a plan to take you down we dont really have much option." liam said rocking forwards onto his knees so he was a tad taller them kyla.

"you think he'd really do that to me?" kyla asked her chest tightening making it harder to breath.

"we've got to think worst case's here we have to assume despite his love for you he'll let his wolf leaded him in this which hunt." liam said standing up to sit on the coffee table.

"k." kyla whispered. "when do we leave?"

"tonight."

*night time aka 7PM*

"ok we need to go to my house i need to pack." kyla said walking down liam's stairs into the kitchen.

"no we already have a bag for you where were going. plus if they decide to check your room they'll know that we've run and we dont want to risk them following us." liam said taking kyla' shoulders in his hands. "you ready." liam said trying to be nice by giving her a choice but she knew she didn't have one.

"let go." kyla said simply walking towards the front door.

liam's car was a black Subaru liberty (i googled cars) apparently it would blend where they were going.

they've been in the car for 10 minutes kyla in her black spandex short shorts and dark blue tang top from training earlier and liam in his dark jeans and grey shirt that pulled tight over his chest. kyla was anxious she couldn't stop moving her hands wither she was playing with her shorts or her the ac and radio.

after changing the radio station for the 9th time liam snapped. "kyla you need to calm down ok i promise your going to get out of this town."

kyla sighted putting her hands in her lap and letting her head fall back onto the head rest. kyla felt a buzzing near her feet.

"what is that?" liam asked keeping his eyes on the road.

kyla leaned forwards investigating. "my phone." kyla mutter picking it up realizing she must have dropped it getting out of the car earlier, looking down at the screen kyla's heart stopped in her chest. "jake." was written across the screen in block letters.

kyla kept her eyes glued to the screen at a loss of what to do.


	19. Chapter 19

Moonlight 19

"who is it?" liam asked.

"Jake." kyla chocked out.

liam's head snapped up from the road and over to kyla he saw panic in her aura but also a sense of want. liam's eyes went back and forth from the road to kyla and the phone. "dont." liam ordered.

"hello." kyla whispered into the phone.

"what the hell kyla." Jake said sounding like he just got punched in the stomach.

"look i can explain." kyla said out of options.

"KYLA HANG UP." liam said his voice rang with authority.

jake raised his voice this time. "oh really i cant wait to hear this round of bull shit."

liam leaned over snatching the phone from her hands putting it into his jean pocket.

"HEY!" kyla yelled.

"its for horses." liam snapped back pissed his grip tightening on the wheel.

"why did you do that i at least owe him an explanation." kyla said turning in her seat so she was facing liam her back leaning against the door.

"you do owe that guy anything." liam snapped moving onto an off ramp only to get onto a new highway.

"that guy was the love of my life before you showed up." kyla said rising her voice frustrated.

liam didn't bother with a reply to mad to fight right now except in an enclosed space. kyla was quiet for the rest of the trip pissed off and just over tiered. kyla fell asleep for the last 2 hours of the drive, liam pulled up into the reserved parking that the council arranged, picking kyla up after trying to wake her liam carried her up the back steps of the hotel using his key to get in. not wanting to wake her up liam left the over head light off turning on the small lamp that sat on the table by the bed.

"its ok." liam muttered in kyla's ear when she wiggled as he placed her down on the bed, pulling the thick covers over her body liam kissed her forehead lightly whispering ."good night sweetheart."

locking kyla's phone in the desk liam walking into the living room of the hotel room pulling out his own phone.

"were here." liam said looking out the big window.

"kyla's asleep?" one of the council men asked.

"yeah she slept the last bit of the drive." liam said looking towards the bedroom door.

"good keep our girl safe." the council men said before disconnecting the call.

"i will." liam sighed into the open space putting his phone back in his pocket.

(NEXT MORNING)

kyla woke up with a soft groan shifting onto her elbows so she could look around the room.

"liam." kyla call out not seeing him.

after a few seconds kyla heard what sounded like a shower turning off followed shortly by the sound of a door opening reveling a wet haired liam sporting a white hotel around his waist.

"how'd you sleep?" liam asked walking over to a green black bag on the wood desk pulling out so clothes.

"fine." kyla muttered groaning when she felt the mess her hair was in.

"there's fresh towels on the bathroom counter, go get a shower and then we can talk." liam pointed out pulling his black shirt over his head.

"can i have my phone back?" kyla asked hopeful.

"no." liam stated shaking his head a little chuckle passing threw his lips watching as kyla threw the sheets of her huffing her way into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

after getting out of her long shower kyla caught herself in the mirror, her eyes had dark circles under them from lack of sleep and her brown hair had grown down to just at her boobs. a knock came to the door startling kyla her eyes moving to the door.

"when you get bored of staring at yourself in the mirror your bag of clothes are our on the bed." liam yelled threw the door before kyla heard his footsteps fade into the other room.

"how the." how did he know what she was doing, kyla thought the second part in her head. kyla saw a big purple bag sitting on her slept in bed, walking past liam kyla hopped up onto the bed making sure her towel didn't shift and revel anything to liam's watching eyes.

"these aren't mine." kyla stated after digging threw the bag for a while.

"yeah the council didn't want to bring any of your clothes with us in case it left an Oder trail the wolves could pick up." liam explained moving to come sit at the bottom of kyla's bed.

"oh." kyla said moving on grabbing a white tank top and some black shorts before moving back into the bathroom to change.

"are we supposed to stay in her alllll day?" kyla whined from the bed after a few hours of watching THE OC re-runs from the hotel tv.

liam laughed. "you know with that attitude these next few weeks are going to seem like months."

"weeks." kyla gasped falling back dramatically onto the bed making liam chuckle and continue typing away on his lab top.

(BACK IN FORKS WITH JAKE)

"im sorry Jacob but she's not here." peter said he knew what happened the council had in formed him.

"we'll were is she?"Jacob huffed trying to be polite, shifting his weight onto his other leg so he wasn't leaning on the porches poles.

"she said she was going out with a school friend to... work on a project." peter said annoyed by Jacobs consistency.

"when is she going to be back?" jake gritted out between teeth his jaw clenched.

"i assume tonight maybe tomorrow if it gets late enough." peter shrugged his shoulders watching jake nod once before stalking back to his bike.

the dads totally in on it he knows about her. jake thought speeding down the road mad he'd called kyla's cell more times then he can count but every time it was turned off. Jake had not told his pack about kyla he couldn't they would kill her and plus he wanted to talk to her himself without all the added danger.

there had to be an explanation and kyla better hope to hell that she has one.


	20. Chapter 20

Moonlight 20

"liam come on!" kyla raised her voice whining.

"no kyla you're not getting your phone back." liam said holding kyla's phone tighter in his hand stretching his arm up higher so it was out of her reach.

"then why'd you take it out in the first place you knew i would want to see it." kyla said in between jumps for her phone but liam was taller.

"the council asked me to check if Jake had been calling you." liam said causing the jumping to stop.

"has he?" kyla asked curious.

"yeah he a, he's called a few times wanting to know where you are." liam in formed kyla watching her eyes.

"oh." kyla said taking a few steps back until she felt the bed under her legs lowering down onto it, hugging her knees into her chest.

liam sighed sliding kyla's phone into his back pocket before walking over to her. "come on lets go practice." liam said taking kyla's hand and leading her to the small living room.

"liam i don'." kyla whined watching liam walk around the room shutting the window and the blinds.

"now i know you can project onto others and yourself but now i want to see if we can together." liam said ignoring kyla's protest.

"what do you mean together?"kyla asked watching liam shut the main light off only leaving a small lamp on.

"we connect our energy's together." liam said stating a simple fact.

kyla watched him unsure on what to do waiting for further instruction.

"ok." liam started stepping in front of kyla picking up her hands wrapping them in his. liam continued explaining "you have to do exactly what you normally do when projecting and our auras should flow together."

kyla nodded closing her eyes and focused on her aura the heat but she also felt liam's energy. kyla's breath became labored after a few seconds and she squeezed liam's hands for support. liam's breath was right on kyla's face and hers on his as their energy's came together, kyla moaned her head falling back at the feeling. the feeling was ripped away from kyla as fast as it was brought on liam's hands has disappeared from kyla's when she looked up liam had taken a few steps away from her so there was a big gap between them.

"wow." kyla breathed the tingling feeling still on her body. "god that felt amazing can we try again?" kyla added taking a few steps towards liam when quickly put his hands up to keep her away.

"kyla we cant." liam growled turning and walking back into the bedroom kyla following right behind him.

"whats wrong?" kyla asked totally confused.

"this wasn't supposed to happen you started over you were happy we cant be together." liam said more to himself then kyla though she heard.

"what are you talking about?" kyla asked standing in the middle of the room in her fuzzy purple pj shorts and a large black flow shirt that come down to her belly button.

"drop it."liam snapped looking over her body, no he couldn't.

kyla placed her hand on liam shoulder, muscles tightening liam whipped around grabbing kyla wrist finding himself looking into her eyes. kyla looked right back at him her eyes caught in his intense one.

kyla gasped at the shock that ran threw her body her eyes closed automatically to display a picture in her head, **there was a little girl around 11 years old running threw what looked like a big field before she fell a boy who looked a little older maybe 13, 14 ran over to her grabbing her up in his arms. they were quickly joined by 3 older men in their 30's. quickly they all ran back to a grey colored truck one of the older guys carried the little girl as the boy stayed close.**

kyla's eyes snapped open to liam's face his eye scanning hers. "what did you see?" liam asked his voice was hard yet gentle at the same time.

"i" kyla thought for a second, what did she just see? "i don't know."

gently bending down until she was sitting on the floor kyla looked up at liam her eyes wide. "what happening?"

liam sighed sitting down on the end of the bed looking down at kyla. "kyla do you remember your life before forks?"

kyla turned looking up at liam a confused look on her face, looking down at her lap kyla thought hard she didn't really remember a life before forks. she remembered peter being her real dad she remembered Lydia being her mom she remembered being her 10th birthday but that's it.

"i remember my 10th birthday, i got to stay up really late." kyla muttered to liam keeping her eyes at a 45 degree angel.

"anything before that?" liam asked also muttering.

the little girl and boy in the field flashed threw her mind again shuttering kyla shook her head no.

"OK come here." liam mutter standing up helping kyla off the floor taking her hands and closing his eyes. "contact your aura." liam breathed.

"what?" kyla asked blinking at him.

"im going to show your your past." liam sighed. "before your 10th birthday." liam said closing his eyes again.

closing her eyes kyla let out a deep breath relaxing and letting out her energy connecting with liam's. a bunch of scenes flashed threw her mind. *kyla saw lydia and peter holding a baby in a yellow snuggie**the same little girl was older now sitting with a toddler in green overalls while 3 men in black suits standing at the only window in the wooden room.**the young girl who kyla figured out was now her looked around 5 now and the little boy was was with her looked 7 now he was holding her whole she cried looking at a body bag as the men in suits walked around talking to an old bald guy.**"LIAM" the now 9 year old kyla yelled out of breath as she ran into his arms. "its going to be ok sweetheart" he said keeping her close.*

kyla's eyes snapped open quickly stepping away from liam. "you were there, what did you do to me why cant i remember?" kyla walked quickly into the bathroom locking the door.

kyla slid down the door putting her head in her hands finally letting the past week catch up to her letting the tears finally come.


	21. Chapter 21

Moonlight 21

kyla stayed in that bathroom from over 3 hours accidentaly falling asleep on the cool tile, when she woke up kyla could hear liam talking to someone.

"what the hell was i supossed to do lie to her again!?" liam yelled in a hushed tone.

"we'll im sorry this screws with your little plan ok but she's 17 now."

"i think she can take it."

"THIS ISNT JUST ABOUT ME!" liam said getting pissed off before kyla heard him hang up.

picking herself off of the floor kyla turned on the taps splashing cool water onto her face.

"we need to talk." liam said leaning against the wall outside of the bathroom door.

looking into the mirror one more time kyla sighed opening the bathroom door walking out almost running into liam.

"why everything you've told me has been a lie." kyla said stepping around liam walking into the bedroom taking a seat on her bed switching on the tv.

"that's not true you weren't ready before, you couldn't handle all the information." liam said following kyla into the bedroom.

"bull." kyla snapped flipping faster threw the channels.

after a few seconds of staring down at kyla liam snapped grabbing the remote from kyla and turning off the tv.

"HEY, give it back!" kyla whined hopping off off the bed standing inches from liam.

"no you want to know the truth or not?" liam said holding the remote behind him.

kyla stopped looking up into liam's eye's. "spill." kyla said sitting back on the bed.

so for hours liam and kyla sat on the beds kyla hung onto every word.

"so your saying that there's a bunch of us?" kyla asked crossing her legs on the bed leaning forwards on her elbows.

"there were back then there were hundreds of people with special abilities, most were killed on the eve of your 10th birthday." liam explained.

"so what they all died randomly?" kyla asked getting confused.

"no they were murdered, we got you safely away but they are still after us. after you." liam said his eyes trailing over kyla.

"they?" kyla asked looking up from the floor.

"trackers they dedicate their lives to the destruction of our race." liam said knowing he had to be careful with his words.

"so how many of there life of us?" kyla asked moving her hair over her left shoulder.

"us the council and a few drifters." liam said he wasn't sure either he only knew what the council had told him.

"so where do you play into this?" kyla asked her eyes full of questions.

"what do you mean?" liam asked.

"i mean you weren't murdered with the rest of them in the cellar, you said you were with the council." kyla asked.

"look your not normal."

"well thanks." kyla interpreted.

liam gave kyla an annoyed look waiting for her approval to move on.

"your special in our world you come from a special blood line every few generations another one comes along, you poses different abilities you need to be protected. that's why Jacob liked you your likability in a part of your makeup something in your DNA. when the trackers came for you, you got scared and ran hearing them i ran after you knowing you would get lost in the middle of the woods." liam took a pause and looked at kyla to make sure she was still following.

"after i caught up to you the council found us and flew you away to forlks where you could be safe a new location a new identity. the council took your memories they said it would be safer for you if you didn't remember your old life. you started your life here with no trouble but when the trackers resurfaced i was sent in get close to you so that if the time came to run i would have enough of your trust that you would come with me." liam said finishing looking into kyla's eyes.

kyla breathed out a deep breath she didn't know she'd been holding, hearing the truth just supplied kyla with more questions.

"so does that mean your like me?" kyla asked.

"no i have my own abilities but my bloodline is connected with the others your on one of your own the purest." kyla nodded taking in the information.

"but that's not what i meant when i met you my brain went into like some sort of coma everything shut down. i trusted you when i just met you like we were family. i felt it for a few years like something was out of reach." kyla said squinting her eyes remembering that first day in the school hallway.

"look kyla when you started your new life out here with peter the council told me it would basically be like starting over you would go threw the course of life like the past 10 years never happened." liam spoke fast.

"i'm lost." kyla said her brain over loaded with information.

"your path has changed were not sure whats going to happen which is why the wolf was an unexpected addition to your life. the council was hopping that you would get to live with out all this for as long as possible." liam sighed watching kyla putting everything together.

"wow." kyla sighed falling back onto the bed looking at the ceiling until a thought crossed her mind. "wait." kyla said sitting up fast getting a head rush but ignoring it. "you said i got a new identity when i moved to forlks."

"right, your birth name is Kathrine Tokay but it doesn't change anything, we can still call you kyla." liam said not wanting to add any extra pressure to the situation.

"No its pretty it, it feels more me." kyla said a small smile on her face.

"so is liam your real name or is it just a cover?" kyla asked half joking but also a little curious.

"no we only changed your name my safety isn't really that relevant to your own." liam said.

"what do you mean of course it is." kyla fought back a little hurt by the words.

"no kat i just meant that i'm your proctor your life comes before mine, why did you think i was hanging around you all the time?" liam said chuckling.

kyla smiled when she heard liam call her kat it sounded right coming from his lips she liked it.

" i don't know, but its kind of cool you know its like having a friend with you at all times." kyla said remembering the flash backs of the 2 of them playing around.

"yeah well it wont be all fun and games this time there's a real storm coming and we are smack in the middle of it."


	22. Chapter 22

Moonlight 22

"i cant do it liam ok! im tired i just wan to go to sleep!" kyla yelled sweat dripping down her body like a waterfall.

liam had been pushing kyla more since she learned the truth a could days ago, its been no stop practicing. kyla had decided to keep her name kyla but let liam call her kat because apparently when she was little they never used Katherine they always called her kat.

"kat come on just try one more time, you've almost got it." liam said encouraging.

"no i'm done i just need a break." kyla said leaving the room moving towards the balcony.

"i don't think you realize how serious this is." liam insisted grabbing kyla's arm pulling her back to face him.

"and apparently you aren't realizing that i need a break!" kyla yelled fed up this liam's crap he's been intense with the training.

there came knock at the hotel door stopping their fight, liam quickly went into protector mode moving swiftly to the door when came another urgent sounding knock. kyla's breath caught at the sight of the figure standing in the door way.

"Jake?" kyla choked out.

"miss me." Jake said anger showing through his smirk.

"kat got to the bedroom." liam ordered adrenalin pumping threw his system.

"Jake?" kyla asked again shocked and frightened that he was here.

"awe that's sweet you gave her a nickname." Jake said pushing past liam walking over to stand in front of a frozen kyla. "we need to talk." Jake mutter his voice hard, trying to keep his anger down to a low.

"she's not going anywhere." liam said walking over to kyla.

"this doesn't concern you." Jake howled. he was pissed off hurt and over all confused by what was going on.

"what you do with kyla sure as hell concerns me." liam snapped back.

"stop it!" kyla said just loud enough for the boys to hear.

kyla had hoped that she would never have to deal with this, that like her old life it was disappear and never enter her mind again. she knew jake was hurting and it was her fault they were connected for life and in the course of a months liam had changed that, kyla had pulled away from Jake little by little until the day he attracted her then everything was reviled wither Jake realized that or not.

"liam-" kyla started to say but liam interrupter her already knowing what she was going to say.

"no fucking away, that's not happening." liam ranted looking directly into kyla's wishful eye's.

kyla saw Jake tense up like he did when him and his pack would play fight but kyla knew this fight would be anything but playful.

"go wait on the balcony." kyla muttered to Jake watching him hesitate before moving around her and stalking towards the sliding door closing it will a bit of a slam behind him.

"this is not going to happen." liam said voice full of authority.

"liam he deserves-" kyla started to say before liam interrupter her again for the second time.

"that animal doesn't deserve anything." kyla flinched at liam's harsh words. "5 minutes, then i'm throwing his ass off the balcony." liam grumbled.

kyla smile giving liam a quick hug before going to talk to jake.

"what the hell's going on here?" jake snapped once kyla closed the door to the deck.

"look jake i know its weird ok but you have to understand this is new for me too." kyla said leaning against the railing.

"what you mean you don't normally run away with guy's you've just met." Jake snarled, just the thought of kyla with another guy set his teeth on edge.

"that not fair. did you tell the others?" kyla asked just spitting it out knowing that Jake understood what she was asking.

"no." Jake said his voice softer reaching out he tucked some loss hair behind kyla's hair.

kyla looked into Jake's eyes they just stared at each other for a while not saying anything but kyla broke the connection.

"things are different now Jake everything has changed. you need to go back home move on with your life." kyla said noticing it was easier to say then she thought.

"what?" Jake stepped away all signs of calmness gone. "kyla i cant just move on your supposed to be with me remember that's what imprinting means!" Jake blew up stumbling over his words.

the sliding door opened and liam stepped out. "liam don't." kyla sighed pulling her hand on his chest to stop him but quickly removed it when Jake growled.

"if you're staying then i am too." Jake said making up his mind he wasn't leaving kyla they are meant to be together

kyla's eye's went wide as she looked from Jake to liam then back to Jake again.

"over my dead body!" liam yelled stepping forwards.

"don't tempt me." Jake said stepping forwards his jaw clenched.

kyla was caught in the middle. "Jake stop." kyla's voice was firm as she tried not to show how scared she really was. she knew they wouldn't hurt her but they didn't give 2 fucks about one another.

"im not leaving you alone with him." jake fumed giving liam a death glare.

kyla sighed wondering how she got into this mess.

liam was pissed off he was not happy with the Jake situation and he knew that the council would have his ass if they found out, he knew Jake couldn't hurt kyla but there's always a chance things could go wrong.

"how long do you plan on staying exactly." liam asked seeing the big bag Jake had over his shoulder.

"until kyla comes to her senses and comes home." Jake said dropping his bag by the wall.

"your staying in here?" kyla asked coming out of the bathroom.

"you think i'm letting you sleep in here with him alone?" Jake asked.

liam and kyla looked at each other from the other side of the room kyla shrugged her shoulders looking at Jake who was now pulling in the pullout couch from the other room and pushing it against the wall.

"this is going to be interesting." kyla sighed climbing into bed.

SHOUT OUT TO Troy123 you are all kinds of awesome. (i decided to do shoutouts now off all the new ppl who follow/like my story 3

PLEASE COMMENT good bad i dont care it helps me write a better story for you guys and give me some of your ideas who do you want to happen no lie ill find a way to work it into the story some how. unless you want aliens cause then no, im not going there :P

you guys rock xoxoxoxox


	23. Chapter 23

Moonlight 23

"maybe we should just tell him." kyla suggested to liam.

liam took the importunity that jake was in the shower to talk to kyla about the game plan.

"sure while you're at it why don't you call down all the whole pack, yeah we can make a truth circle." liam said.

kyla rolled her eyes at how dramatic liam was being. kyla knew this wasn't part of the plan but it could still work she just didn't know how they could train with jake breathing down her neck every second, the only thing she could think of was to tell him the truth.

"we'll i don't know liam i mean do you have a plan? how are we going to practice with Jake around?" kyla asked.

"i don't know Kathrine." liam said before quickly correcting himself.

"i don't see why we can't tell him the truth about what were doing here?" kyla asked trying to understand.

"the council wont like it-"

"screw the council." kyla interpreted. "your a big boy make your own choice's." kyla huffed.

liam stood still looking over kyla before sighing in defeat and shaking his head.

"thank you." kyla smiled.

hearing the shower turn off kyla made her way back in side with liam on her heels thinking of the right way to explain this to jake.

"so what does he have to do with all this?" jake asked nodding in liam's direction.

"i'm here to keep her safe." liam said trying to make a point.

"keep safe? safe from who?"jake asked his voice higher then normal.

"there are people after me, the same people who were looking for me ever since i was born." kyla said explaining.

"come back to forks the pack we can protect you." jake insisted.

kyla smiled at the nice thought but knew that it was never going to happen.

"the same pack that was hunting her down a couple weeks ago." liam sneered.

"they wont hurt her." jake stated knowing for a fact.

"oh yeah how do you know they wont try to kill her before she can get the drop on them?" liam said his voice gruff.

"they cant hurt her she's imprinted on you cant hurts a brothers love." Jake said his eyes moving off liam to look at kyla.

liam just rolled his eyes not even wanting to be in this conversation anymore.

"look jake i though we should tell you this because we're going to need to train to work on my...special gift." kyla said thinking carefully before choosing the words special gift.

"like what?" Jake asked his elbows rested on his knees.

"we open our energy, my energy. we connect and try to tap farther into my ability each time." kyla explained short and sweet.

Jake tensed up he didn't like the sound of that.

"ok then i guess well continue this afternoon." liam said getting up and leaving to room.

*LATER*

"jake you don't have to watch this." kyla said. it felt weird having Jake here while her and liam were so... intimate.

"im fine." jake said leaning back in his chair.

"we going to work on pin points. now take in the darkness breath deeply picture the color of your aura push it out so it surrounds you, but don't wrap yourself up in it." liam waiting watching kyla closely making sure she was there before he continued. "now let your aura flow down your body point pointing any weak areas."

liam watched kyla's face scrunch up and her body started to vibrate for a few seconds before she became still and her eyes opened.

"i can't." kyla gasped for breath bending down and holding onto her knees.

liam looked sideways at jake before sighing walking behind kyla. "lets try this." liam said taking hold of kyla's hands watching jake tense and shift forwards in his seat.

"the ability to scan helps us figure out what part of your body needs more stretching out." liam explained holding kyla' hands in his he stepped so his body was an inch from her back.

bringing their hands up to kyla's head liam started breathing in and out slowing his breath and kyla followed his lead slowing her breath right down. liam radiated his aura into his hands letting it flow into kyla's as well. after a second liam started moving their hands slowly down kyla's body, while jake watched getting more tense and mad.

liam's hands guided kyla's down her chest feeling it rise and fall softly. "breath deeper." liam said keeping his voice low not wanting to break concentration.

kyla felt tingles over her body as liam led her hands down her body but when liam whispered in her ear her breathing spread up her head dropped back onto liam's shoulder her legs felt like jello liam's power was stronger then hers and ever he used it with her she felt like she couldn't breath. that's when Jake snapped.

"what the hell do you think your doing!?" jake yelled pushing liam away and pulling kyla into his arms.

"jake stop." kyla said snapping out of her trance but jake pushed right by her swinging for liam getting im right in the jaw.

"guys!" kyla screamed trying to get their attention, but they continued to go at it.

not wanting this to go on any longer kyla grabbed onto jake's arm the contact of skin made him soften up and push liam away before storming out of the room pulling kyla with him.

"what was that!" kyla yelled hitting jake on the shoulder.

"me!? he's hands were all over you!" jake yelled staring holes threw the wall knowing liam was on the other side.

"we were training!" kyla yelled back.

"really cause it looked like some kind of heated foreplay." Jake fought back.

"jake." kyla sighed pinching her nose and took a few deep breaths. "look i know this is new and hard for you to understand but im still learning too and i don't need the added pressure of worrying about peoples feelings." sure it was harsh but kyla need to get it out. "i don't think you should watch us train anymore."

kyla watched Jake's jaw clench and unclenched multiple times until he looked up into her eyes his own were like stone and held no emotion.

"i don't like it." Jake grumbled.

"you don't have to." kyla said flashing jake a pity smile.

kyla turned on her heels going back into the other room where liam sat against the wall whipping the blood from his nose.

"im so sorry are you ok?" kyla asked taking a seat in from of him.

"we should really get him fitted for a shock collar." liam snapped half joking half totally serious.

"some how i don't think that would hold him back." kyla chuckled standing up with liam.

"so i umm wanted to ask you about what happened earlier today." kyla mutter to liam after a long and very needed shower

"what do you mean?" liam asked.

"i like totally lost the feeling in my body everything was tingling like my body was on a live wire." kyla said explaining it the best she can.

*FLASH BACK 9 YEARS*

"john we've got a problem." a tall black man with a beard announced walking into a office room with 2 other men.

"Kathrine has come back." the man beside him said his eyes anxious.

"i don't see the problem its excellent that she's got back safely." the guy called john said.

"she's with liam." the black man broke the news a look of shock came over the men holding what looked like brandy.

"no this cant happen yet shes only 7." john shouted.

"who let this happen!?" another man in the room shouted outraged.

"it was time they met." a woman stepped into the group of men. "liam was getting anxious it wont hurt anything for them to get to know each other it will only make them a stronger team when the time comes."

"Stephanie you should have consulted us first." john said his voice gruff.

"oh stick it john this wont hurt anything." stephanie huffed taking a seat on one of the leather couches.

"you better hope it doesn't" john said turning back to the guys.

*BACK TO THE PRESENT*

"it was just the amount of power it probably over whelmed your body." liam muttered distracted by something on his phone.

"no i felt it before too but it was less intense." kyla insisted leaning towards liam trying to get his attention on her.

"well i wasn't using as much power before." liam explained putting his phone down on the bed.

kyla shook her head knowing liam wasn't going to change his answer whither he believe what he was saying or not, everyday kyla was left with unanswered questions and she was done she was going to get answers with or without liam, maybe Jake being here wasn't so bad after all.


	24. Chapter 24

Moonlight 24

jake was taking a nap on the bed while kyla was flicking threw the channels her eyes flicking back and forth between the screen and liam who was whispering on the phone on the deck.

"what was that about?" kyla asked muting flicking the tv off when liam came back inside.

liam shook his phone. "the council they want us to come in." liam informed keeping his voice low not wanting to wake jake.

"come in where?" kyla answered her own question a few seconds later. "like to-where are they exactly?"

"they are located a few clicks outside of Philly. if we leave right now we can be there by tomorrow night." liam explained sounding excited for the change.

kyla wanted answers and what perfect way to get the other then to go to places she see's in her dream's but there was one thing holding her back.

"what about jake?" kyla asked looking at the sleeping boy laying across the bed.

"kyla he can't come with us." liam sighed not only did he not want jake joining them but the council would kill him on the spot or at least break a few bones.

"what am i supposed to say to him?" kyla asked frown lines covered her forehead.

kyla and lima both looked over at the bed this time both quiet not really knowing what to say, liam did feel bad he knew jake cared about kyla there was no doubt which only made it that much harder that kyla still had her feelings for jake.

liam's head snapped towards the window holding his finger to his lips informing kyla to keep quiet. the room stood still as liam listened intently.

"their here." liam gasped turning right past kyla slapping jake on the forehead.

"who?" kyla asked scared her eyes wide as she watched liam.

"the hell?" Jake asked his jaw tightening when he saw liam did the slapping.

"kyla grab your stuff we need to leave right now." liam ordered before turning back to jake who had now stood up. "did you fucking tell them where we were?" liam snapped at jake.

jake squinted his eye's at liam before he heard their thoughts the pack was here and they were fucking pissed, he realized how this must look to liam. "i didn't sell you out."

"how could you fucking do this to her?" liam growled pushing jake's chest hard. "kyla hurry up!" liam yelled behind him.

Jake could hear their thoughts and knew they thought liam and kyla had some how kidnapped him or something. "she's not leaving with you." jake said firmly he could explain this to the pack when they got here, in fact they could already hear his thoughts.

_(in the wolfs minds.)_

_leah:"dont worry jake we are almost there."_

_jake:"guys im fine i came here on my own there wasn't a kidnapping i came to find kyla."_

_seth:"oh no they've brain washed him!"_

_embery:"jake what room are you in?"_

_Jake:"guys just listen to me."_

_"kill." "ripped apart."_

_immages of kyla's bloody corps past threw the packs mind._

_(out of their minds)_

kyla had come out of the bedroom carrying a mix of things in her arms.

"just leave it we don't have time for this." liam rushed taking the things from kyla's hands and throwing them on the bed taking her shaking hand in his whispering "everything going to be OK."

_"_take the main stairs but go out the side door they wont come in that way, they'll want to stay unnoticed." jake said knowing the only thing he could do now was help her leave, if you love something set it free right?

kyla and liam stopped moving to look at him liam nodded a quick thanks before grabbing a small binder that was on one of the dressers before taking kyla's hand again and pulling her to the door.

"jake." kyla said looking back at him, jake just smiled and nodded at her letting her know that it was ok.

...

kyla and liam rushed down halls and steps until they found their way to the side door making sure no wolves were insight before running towards the car looking the doors behind them.

"liam what am i going to do i don't have any of my stuff, how did they even find us, whats going to happen now?" kyla spit out her breath was fast as she tried to calm her self her eyes looking all around outside expecting a giant wolf to pop out of nowhere.

"kyla calm down. we're just getting a head start on our road trip plus everything you need will be at the council, all that matters is that you're safe." liam said his voice calm which helped kyla knowing that liam was in control of the situation and that he wont let any harm come to her.

kyla watched as the buildings and street signs were replaced by tree's and highway.

it took liam and kyla over 18 hours to arrive in Philadelphia.

"only 23 more minutes." Liam laughed as kyla sighed for the 8 time that hour.

"it-it's so small?" kyla said confused as they pulled up in front of a house that looked cabin size.

Liam chuckled. "yeah john thought it would be best to keep you in the safe house." kyla nodded remembering john from her dreams.

"oh." kyla replied twisting her fingers around the string on her shorts felling very under dressed considering she was going to meet some very important people.

"you look fine." Liam said taking kyla's hand in his leaning her to the front door.

"what can you mind read now too?"

liam chuckled giving kyla's hand a reassuring squeeze when the front door swing open reveling a man in a dark navy blue suit.

"liam." the guy nodded.

kyla looked over the man who looked no more the 25 years old, but she didn't recognized him as one of the men in the "vision.".

"king." liam nodded back pulling kyla into the house.

liam pulled kyla threw the house and let me tell you this house was 10 times bigger on the inside. liam stopped at a reddish painted oak door that looked 7 ft tall.

kyla could hear muffled voices on the other side of the door while they waited.

this time when the door opened there stood a man who looked over 50 years old he had grey hairs peeking threw the thick black ones.

"liam we weren't expecting you for another few days." the man smiled showing his purl white teeth oping the door all the way reveling a room full of 7 other men all in dark suits.

kyla recognized the man who stood near the desk as john, there a few others she recognized but no names stood out.

"there were some unexpected complication's." liam said keeping a straight face.

kyla though he would be less tense around his own people but it seemed like liam wanted to supply them with as little information of their time in the hotel as possible.

"nothing to bad i hope." the man said before turning to look down at kyla who shifted uncomfortable in her clothes when everyone else was so formal well besides liam but even he wasn't in his pj's. "Kathrine, im so happy you've arrived safely." the man smiled warmly.

"me too." kyla smiled slightly.

kyla looked over to liam silently asking for help. "kat you remember mr goldsworthy." liam hinted.

"course." kyla blushed remember hearing his name one or twice.

"well you must be tired after your long journey i'm sure, liam will lead you to your room and you can start fresh tomorrow." mr goldsworthy smiled waving a goodbye before shutting the big oak door.


	25. Chapter 25

Moonlight 25

Someone asked me this question so i thought i'd cover it at the start of the chapter.

kyla/Kathrine is about 18 years old long brown hair to her shoulder blades like medium boobs C cup and shes not super skiny shes got meat on her bones. heres a pic of kyla...

liam is about 20, dirty blonde hair muscular like jake cause ya know he's like her protector but not totally ripped. images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTxt2GnHcPQTUNHzoPTFepW 4g_rSonH3z4pREz_bYihAyETY7tgKA

jake is 18 also. and you all know what he looks like.

king the body guard is about 24-25 and looks like this... images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSRhkEEOeOP2JUy785yXa2D eOduW2_tINyQ7sa2PRhP2O6ReE01

kyla woke up the next morning blankets covered her body and the room was dark as night. kyla groaned sitting up in bed reaching around until she felt a wall lamp above her bed.

the room light up it was a lavender purple and white the rest of the room was pretty normal doors a dresser and a body mirror hanging on the wall by what kyla guessed was the closet door. sliding out of bed kyla walked over to the curtains throwing them open it was still dim outside the sun barley peeked over the horizon, grabbing a sweater that was hanging odd the end of her bed kyla slid it over her white tanktop and small blue shorts.

the door opened without a noise as kyla slipped out of the room and into the hall way, it was dead silent since everyone was probable asleep after walking around kyla found her way to the kitchen noticing that the clock on the said it was 5:26AM. finding some soup crackers in the cupboard kyla took a eat in one of chairs surrounding a large table.

the kitchen lights flicked on causing kyla to jump in her seat making a mess off the crackers that were in her hands.

"Kathrine." king the body guard said obviously surprised to find her there.

"i'm sorry i woke up and i found the kitchen so." kyla mutter trailing off.

"no worries." he said his voice more friendly this time as he came to sit at the table across from kyla.

"so you've been working here long?" kyla asked felling weird in the silence.

king chuckled shaking his head back and forth.

"what is there something on my face?" kyla asked rubbing her finger over her lips.

"no its, nothing."

kyla just stared at king but he didn't say anything else in the light he looked younger then kyla thought 23 maybe?

"well i should get back to bed." kyla sighed getting up to put the rest of there crackers away.

"do you need help finding your way?" king asked standing up as well.

"do you have a first name?" kyla asked her own question.

"aidan."

"aidan." kyla repeated. "i think i'll be fine." kyla answered his question turning to find her way back to her bedroom.

kyla sat in her room watching the sun rise threw her window a soft knock came from the door pulling kyla out of her thoughts.

"come in."

"i didn't expect you to be up this early." liam said taking a seat next to kyla on the bed.

"yeah I've been up for a while just watching the sun rise." kyla muttered looking back out the window.

"we use to do this every morning before you left." liam smiled at the memory.

"yeah? we were really close back then huh?" kyla asked turning way from the window to look at liam.

his eyes held kyla's as they smiled at each other.

"yeah we were." liam mutter softly, the moment was silent as they looked at each other until the bedroom door pulled all the way open.

"aww good your both up." mr goldsworthey smiled standing just inside the door way. "why don't you come down and have some breakfast." he suggested.

there was eggs bacon toast, fruit all laid out on the table when liam and kyla entered the kitchen.

"not hungry?" liam asked kyla looking at her plate with just a peace of toast and some fruit on the side.

"i ate earlier." kyla smiled taking a seat in the same chair she used only hours earlier.

liam gave kyla confused look but let it go digging into the pile if food he had on his plate.

"i trust you had a good sleep Kathrine?" mr goldsworthy asked taking a seat at the head of the table.

"yeah it was OK." kyla slid a blue berry into her mouth chewing slowly.

"liam has informed me that your training has been going well." mr goldsworthy pushed obviously he wasn't the sit in silence type.

"yeah i guess I've been doing good." kyla put her fork down looking over at liam.

"you'll have to show me what you've learned after breakfast." mr goldsworthy smiled turning back to his plate of food.

after breakfast kyla and liam followed Mr goldsworthy up into a room that had mint green wall and a partly squishy floor.

"liam has been telling me that your energy has gotten a lot bigger then when you first started changing, he also said that you now moving into the connective stage but that its been a little hard for you to keep your composer." mr goldsworthy said walking over to a navy blue chair pulling it into the middle of the room gesturing for kyla to sit. "liam."

following mr goldsworthy's orders liam moved in front of kyla kneeling in front of her putting his hands on her knees sending a tingle threw kyla's body, kyla gasped in surprise at the touch.

"you ok?" liam asked kyla his thumb moving back and forth on her knee meaning to be helpful but it only made her feeling stronger.

what was happening to her sure kyla cared about liam he's been with her since like birth even though she didn't know it before, the pull towards him was weaker before but now it was stronger pulling her to his like a tether.

"yeah." kyla said answering liam giving his a small smile before dropping it.

"now kyla i want you to reach out and ask for liam's power make it hard for him to hold it back." mr goldsworthy instructed standing somewhere behind her chair.

kyla sat frozen not knowing what to do they hadn't covered that in the hotel room.

"here." liam reached out taking kyla's hands and putting them on his shoulders forcing her to lean forwards. "focus." liam whispered into kyla's ear as her eye closed.

kyla tried focusing on liam's breath how his skin on his neck felt the energy that pulsed threw him, after a moment kyla decided to try something else. reaching for the tether between them kyla gave it a gentle pull feeling liam reach his body tensed under her hands kyla smiled pulling again this time a little harder.

"more." liam ordered moving up so that her was on his knees squeezing kyla's legs in excitement she was almost there.

kyla could feeling liam's energy now and pulled it into her it warmed her body as her mind went black and she saw a man appear behind her eye lids. The mans eyes were a harsh black color as he walked towards her she squirmed in her seat feeling a pull but it didn't do anything for her. the man held his fingers out towards kyla's head before he could do anther action the tether pulled on her hard making her eyes snap open.

liam was looking into her eyes a worried expression on his face as he studied her, had he seen it to? who was that man?

"whats next?" kyla breathed wanting to move on.

liam's eyes traveled away from kyla and onto mr goldsworthy who was now standing beside them.

"lets move on then." mr goldsworthy said clapping his hands.

the warm water of the shower hit kyla's body letting her sigh out in pleasure it had been a long day and she was tired mr goldsworthy had pushed her harder then liam did and it threw her off having to go for such a long period of time. kyla didn't want to disappoint him mr goldsworthy knew her parents she just didn't want to let them down.

kyla's wrapped a warm fuzzy towel around herself drying quickly wanting to get into her clothes. walking over to the doors of her new closet kyla opened it up for the first time. there were a rack full of shirts 3 shelves full on jean shorts, fuzzy shorts and leggings. then down below there were 2 pairs of running shoes and a pair of skater shoes a few pairs of flats and there were a few beach shoes. in the very end of the closet there were a few dresses a virility of different colors. there of course there was a bin that looking like someone when to Victoria secret and dumped out a few bins of bra's and undies.

"wow." kyla mutter it was obvious someone had sent a boy out to buy her clothes but they were still pretty good picks for a guy.

grabbing the white shorts and the yellow tank top from the shelves kyla slid them on grabbing her strapless bra slipping it on underneath.

"found her clothes." liam's voice came from the bed startling kyla, how long had he been sitting there?

"you scared me." kyla held her heart walking over to the bed lying down on her back beside liam.

"are you ok?" liam asked kyla figured he was talking about all the training they did earlier.

"yeah i'm fine It'll just take some getting use to i guess." kyla sighed letting her eyes close.

kyla felt the bed shift when liam laid down beside her their arms touching sending a buzz through both of them.

"i should go." liam said suddenly sitting up off the bed fast said a "good night." before leaving the room and closing the door.

kyla was lost, what just happened? deciding not to worry to much about it kyla climbed onto the covers knowing that she needed lots of sleep if she was going to have to keep up with everything tomorrow.


	26. Chapter 26

Moonlight 26

"hey aidan." kyla smiled walking into one of the many living room type area's.

"Kathrine-" before he could say more kyla cut him off.

"Don't call me that." kyla said crossing her arms.

"whatever you say KYLA." aidan said mockingly.

"so wheres liam?" kyla asked

"he had to go out of town for a few days do some work." liam said not sounding to sure on his answer but kyla let it slide.

"when will he be back?" kyla asked pushing the curtain aside looking out into the yard.

"i don't know." aidan said walking into the hallway followed by kyla.

"i guess im stuck with you then." kyla smiled.

aidan turned slightly giving kyla a questioning look.

"oh im sorry do you have something better to do?" kyla asked smiling.

aidan rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"so what are you?" kyla asked abruptly walking faster so she was beside aidan.

"what?" aidan asked seeming distracted.

"yah what. liam and i are some weird aura energy thing i'm guessing mr goldsworthy is like us, and then there's you." kyla said her voice dripping with curiosity.

"what makes you think i'm different then you?" aidan asked interested.

they both stopped mid hallway looking at each other.

"you don't feel the same you look like you're 23 but you act like you're older, all the guys other then liam and john who I've seen here are old men." kyla explained.

(for those who don't remember john is a part of the council but is younger then more of them)

"your very observant huh?" aidan chuckled.

"what can i saw considering half of my life has been a lie i've learned to question everything and to weave out the bull shit." kyla said she was still bitter about the whole thing even though she tried to let it go it didn't change anything.

"no bull shit?" aidan asked a small smirk on his face.

kyla nodded not needing to say anymore aidan knew what she wanted.

"i'm a vampire." when aidan spoke his face remained serious his eyes waiting for a reacting but it wasn't the one he expected.

(i was going to use the twilight reference but i realized that would be a little stupid :P )

"nice, so is the vampire diaries complete bull shit or is some of that truth?" kyla asked looking up at aidan for real answers.

before liam came into her life the only thing she knew about vampires, wear wolfs and stuff was from tv shows kyla wanted to know if there was any truth to them.

"i have no idea what that is but ask me anything." aidan said following kyla as she walked into the kitchen hopping up on the counter aidan pulled out one of the table's chairs.

"so can you go outside like in the sunlight?" kyla asked the most obvious question first.

"i can go out in the sun it doesn't hurt me but it does weaken me if im out there for too long i need to come back inside." aidan explained sparking more questions in kyla.

"do you have any like powers like to control people's minds or other things?" kyla asked snacking on some of the strawberry's she'd found in the fridge.

"no but some can there are vampires out there with strong abilities but mine actually is like one liam can do. i can control the moods of the ones around me, its good for a body guard to have i can calm a crowd or get people excited." aidan smiled obviously thinking of a memory.

"that cool so you can make me feel anything you wanted?" kyla asked a smile on her face.

aidan nodded. "i can also feel what people are feeling but only when im standing right next to them."

kyla nodded her head smiling, the Q and A went on for quite a while before kyla ran out of questions to ask.

"earlier you said something about how you, liam and goldsworthy have the same ability?" aidan asked not remembering if that's exactly what kyla had said.

"well yeah we do we all that the AURA thing." kyla said not understanding what aidan was getting at.

"no, yes you do but it's not the same exactly you're all from the same abilities family but you don't posses the same qualities as the others." aidan tried to explain but kyla just looked more confused so aidan kept going.

"goldsworthy isn't really an aura as in he doesn't posses the powers himself he taking in the ones of others around him in order to help him train them, liam is a protector energy which you already know but it just means most of his abilities have an edge to them they are cut so he can use them for defending you against them he was made for you."

kyla stopped aidan. "made for me?"

"yes a protector is born a few years before the person they are to protect, you were born a few years later." aidan explained. "this means your abilities and liam's complement each other, you will have most of the same type of abilities as liam but you'll also have some he doesn't and vise versa. you two are connected that's why you felt like you could go with him the first time he approached you a school."

"liam never told me that." kyla muttered thinking back to their time in the hotel how he always kind of knew what she needed when to stop pushing her ect.

"he probable didn't think it was impotent. you two were a special case since there are people after you and you had to be sent away you don't know anything about your past in this world, we all weren't expecting that normally people in your spot know what to do and you don't because this time its different your life's in danger and liam's job became more serious then ever." aidan explained.

"wow." kyla said letting all this new new's sink in before she asked her last question.

"so what does that mean for me that liam and i are made for each other?" kyla asked trying to figure out what that feeling she had the other night was about.

"it means different things for different pairs you two have a deep connection i've never seem before because if liam cant connect with you then he wont be able to tell when you need him, but i really need to get to work now and i believe john is looking for you." aidan said leaving the kitchen out the back door just seconds before john entered the room.

"awe Kathrine there you are i've been looking for you." he smiled pointing upstairs. "shall we get to work."

"where's mr goldsworthy?" kyla asked confused mr goldsworthy had been helping her train the last few times.

"mr goldsworthy only figures out your strengths and weaknesses so that its easier for me to work with you." john said smiling at kyla his eyes went over her body but it wasn't really in a creepy way it was like he was proud of her or something.

"ok." kyla sighed sliding off the counter following john up the stairs to the training room.

**** (for those who have not guessed when i do this star thing it just means it's a little while later)

kyla let out a big guest of breath falling to her knees panting.

"Push yourself." john snapped back leaning down to kyla's high.

"I can't!" kyla yelled back her whole body was covered in sweat her body felt like jelly and not in a good way, they'd been at this for hours without a break and kyla was ready to give up.

"i never took you for a quieter Kathrine." john snapped back.

"well i'm sorry i haven't been training from birth but that's not my fault i didn't chose to be sent away!" kyla yelled she was so mad there were tears in her eyes.

"you would have died if we'd kept you here!" john said stepping away from kyla.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" kyla growled.

john didn't say another word he sighed angrily before leaving kyla alone in the white room.

after laying in the room for god knows how long kyla went to her room quickly showering and pulling on some new clothes before she opened her window climbing out onto her windowsill letting the wind wash over her.

"don't do it!" aidan yelled mockingly.

"what?" kyla asked looking over her shoulder towards him.

"you've got too much to live for back away from the ledge." kyla broke out into a fit of laughter at how ridiculous aidan was being.

kyla rolled her eyes spinning so that her legs were in her room and her back was acing the outdoors.

"so it went well huh?" aidan asked standing in the middle of kyla's room.

"yeah i guess you could say that." kyla sighed slumping against the side on the window.

aidan chuckled. "I've never seen john lose it like that before and trust me he's dealt with a lot more shit then you just gave to him."

"god whats his problem it like he expects me to know what to do and how to do it without any help." kyla ranted. "its frustrating and he' being totally unfair."

"look you're really tired it's been a pretty long day for you you should get some sleep." aidan said a quick good-bye leaving kyla room closing the door only slightly behind him.


	27. Chapter 27

Moonlight 27

kyla stayed up most of the night thinking about what aidan had said earlier about her and liam being bound together and about her training session with john how harsh he had been, kyla was begging to miss old mr goldsworthy.

looking from her bedroom window out into the years kyla saw a shadow running across the yard disappearing just beside the front door, curious kyla grabbed a sweater quietly making her way down the stairs and out the front door looking around in the darkness no seeing anything. kyla stepped out further into the yard moving towards the left side of the building when she saw something move in her preferable vision.

"Kyla? what the hell are you doing out here!" liam asked his voice shocked.

kyla was now pinned to the side of the house by liam's strong hands the adrenalin was radiating off of him in waves making their way drifting over kyla's body.

"i saw something move across the yard." kyla tried to explain liam released her hands but didn't moving keeping her trapped between him and the stone wall.

"so what you'd thought you should come out in the middle of the night. alone. and check it out?" liam muttered shocked.

"well when you say it like that." kyla said looking away from liam's eyes a little embarrassed realizing it was a little stupid on the grounds that there where bad people out there looking to kill her and all

liam looking around before focusing back on kyla taking her elbow in his hand. "come on lets head back inside."

kyla let liam pull her in the direction of the house shivering at the feeling running through her body when he touched her.

"so were did you go?" kyla asked as liam closed the front door behind them.

"i just had to take care of some stuff down in Edmonton." liam brushed it off casually.

kyla nodded looking behind liam to see aidan moving down the hall towards them.

"hey adiboo." kyla smiled.

"i told you to stop calling me that." aidan grumbled but kyla ignored him.

"seems like you two have gotten close." liam assessed watching as kyla tried to trip aidan as he walked past her and he swiftly avoiding it.

"jerk." kyla muttered under her breath.

"how has training been?" liam asked through gritted teeth, he didn't like how close kyla had gotten with aidan.

kyla rolled her eyes falling onto the floor with a grunt in front of the fire place taking in the warmth.

"that well huh?" liam chuckled standing above her his feel at her head.

"john's a douche bag!" kyla whined opening her eyes looking up at liam.

"kyla didn't like his methods, she went off on him." aidan tried to explain

"and he yelled at me, like i said douche bag." kyla added it wasn't her fault the guy had problems.

"i'm sure he was just trying to help to develop your ability as fast as possible, im sure he wasn't that bad." liam offered.

"well it doesn't matter now because your back?" kyla sighed relaxing.

"john's still going to be training you." liam said as if it was obvious.

"what?" kyla snapped moving into a sitting position.

aidan started chuckling from the couch.

"what are you laughing at over there chuckles." kyla snapped turning towards aidan.

aidan put his hands up in surrender, turning kyla's attention back to liam.

"ahh liam i see you've made it back in one piece." mr Goldsworthy said walking into the room.

"yes Jefferson should be calling you this after noon." liam said checking his watch.

"excellent." Mr Goldsworthy clapped his hands together in delight. "i'll see you all in the morning."

kyla trailed MR Goldsworthy with her eyes until he was completely gone from the room.

"its late you should be getting back to bed." liam said looking down at kyla.

"just because my father's dead doesn't mean i need a replacement!" kyla grumbled getting up from the ground and marching up to her room.

the clock on the wall informed kyla that it was only just turning 3AM settling down onto her bed kyla figured a few hours of sleep couldn't hurt.

(L) - this mean's later cause apperently the stars i was using never showed up in the story, so when ever you see (L) it just means some amount of time has past a few minutes an hours a couple days/weeks)

"get up to have training." aidan yelled into kyla's room before leaving to let her get ready.

kyla groaned not wanting to leave the soft nest that was her bed.

after getting dressed in her dark shorts and shirt kyla made her way down to the training room.

"i though you weren't training me." kyla said seeing liam in shorts and a wife beater.

"i'm not, john and i are training you together but he's the boss." liam said stretching his quads.

kyla nodded it should me better at least liam is here, but she was wrong.

(L)

"i just want it in your hands." john informed circling around kyla like a shark.

"but I've never done that before." kyla said frowning her eye brows.

"well then i guess your going to have to learn on the fly huh." john sighed. "in the real world you don't get time for practice you either do it or you die end of story."

kyla's eyes wide as she looked to liam for help.

"just focus on your hands." liam said stepping away from the wall he'd been leaning on for the past 20 minutes.

shaking her head kyla held her hands out in front of her palms up.

"move the energy in you body towards your hands." john said but his voice wasn't very quiet.

"i'd be able to concentrate more if you weren't yapping like a dag."

john shut his mouth frustrated folding his arms over his chest.

kyla felt the energy rising but just as she was about to release it there was an urgent knock on the door.

"son of a-" kyla mutter getting cut off by a man in a suit rushing into the room grabbing john quickly before they both rushed out.

kyla looked over at liam but he look just as confused as she did, aidan came running into the room seconds later an intense look on his face.

"liam secure kyla in the far east room." aidan yelled not stopping before he too ran own the same hallway the man had took john just seconds before.

"we've got to go now." liam said jumping into action.

taking kyla's hands in his liam ran from the room but he didn't follow the others he went in the opposite direction. kyla could heard the muffled commotion going on down stairs a bad feeling entered her stomach kyla tightened her hand on liam's. liam looked back at her but didn't slow their pace.

"what's happening?" kyla panted.

liam pulled kyla up a few stairs that lead to a door, in side liam released kyla's hand bolting all the bolts and clicking all the locks together before turning to face kyla.

"they've come for you."


	28. Chapter 28

Moonlight - part 28

"who's come for me?" kyla asked paniked trying to looking into liam's eyes as they searched the room looking for something that wasn't there.

"god this is so bad we should have planed better for this." liam snapped rubbing his neck.

"liam." kyla said her heart was beating fast she was confused but scared at the same time feeling liam's uneasiness.

"shhh it'll be ok." Liam whispered taking kyla's shouders in his hands laying his forhead against hers so they were close together. "just stay calm."

kyla's eyes locked on liam's only being released when he looked away.

"liam-" kyla was inturupted by a large crashing sound that came from outside their locked room.

"Time for plan B." Liam said pushing kyla away from the door and towards the only window in the room that was covered by a green felt matteral.

before kyla could ask questions liam had already kicked open the window dragging her outside, the drop to the ground was only a couple feet and soft mose covered their fall.

"come on this way." Liam saod keeping his voice low.

kyla didn't ask questions as she watched a man fall to his death out a window, kyla held back a scream tripping over dead air.

"LIAM!" aidan yelled from out a jet black jeep.

kyla heard liam let out a loud sigh pulling her faster towards the jeep throwing her inside once they reached it climbing in next to her the car driving before the door slammed shut.

"we'll take you guys to penbrook it's a small island very off the radar, well keep you there until it's safe here again." aidan said keeping his eyes on the road as he took of at a great speed down a dirt path.

"fuck!" aidan and liam yelled in unison while kyla screamed covering her head as a dent appeared above her head.

"they must have had someone waiting in the wood incase we got away." liam snapped putting his hand on kyla's head keeping her down close to the seat.

tears were flowing down from kyla's eyes her body shaking. aidan and liam gave each other an intense look before they both burst into action aidan aimed for the roof and liam through kyla out of the car pushing her into the woods.

"run, run fast and hard if you make it to the shore don't wait hop on the nearest boat back to the main lands." liam stopped looking behind him as a screech of pain filled the air in the direction of the jeep.

"KAT!" liam yelled pushing kyla's body but she barely moved her eyes were locked on the 2 men fighting in front of the jeep.

liam grabbed kyla's face roughly locking their eyes, kyla gasped as liam connected his lips to hers in a desperate but passion filled kiss.

(FLASH BACK)

"KAT FOLLOW ME!" little liam called running from the grounds and into the tree's.

this liam couldn't have been more then 8 years old making her about 5.

a younger kyla ran after him laughing as she ran around the trees dodging the rock and twisting roots on the ground like a pro.

"Liam!" young kyla called out losing sight of laim.

"over here!" liam laughed leaning around A tree so he was in her view.

moving so that she was standing next to him liam took hold of kyla's hand taking her over to a little fort they had built. once inside they closed the little cloth door they had hung up.

"are they still out there?" kyla whispering sitting right beside liam talking in his ear.

this was a game liam and kyla often played where they were running away from the evil chipmunks that lived in the trees and threw pine cones.

"don't worry kat i'll protect you." liam whispered back kissing kyla on her check giving her a hug.

(END OF FLASH BACK)

once liam pulled away he turned running back in the direction of the jeep to help aidan and kyla ran in the opposite direction as far from the screams as possible.

(L)

kyla ran and ran until she was barely able to breath, kyla fell to her knees the dirt and tree roots surrounded her. a snapped came from beside kyla somewhere close but not close enough that she could seen in the darkness of the forest.

"who's here!" kyla called out in a brave voice even though she felt like anything but.

the foot steps paused at her voice then quickly came in her direction, kyla stood up bracing herself against the tree that was rooted beside her waiting, praying.

john emerged from the woods a bad on his back dressed in dark colors to keep it hidden kyla guessed.

"were getting out of here." john demanded grabbing hold of kyla's elbow forcing her away from the tree and through more woods no sign of beach anywhere.

"how'd you get away, wheres liam and aidan!" kyla panicked thinking the worst.

"shut up i need to think." john grumbled kyla snapped her mouth shut.

it only took john 5 minutes to get to the shore line pulling them both into a small boat quickly bringing it to life. kyla's eyes stayed on the line where the tree's met the rocky beach hoping that liam or aidan would appear but no such luck kyla let a small tear escape the corner of her eye before she closed tightly.

(L)

kyla's eyes snapped open as the boat jerked to a stop, the sun was now out warming her body.

"come on we've got to keep moving until we're inside where its safe." john said grabbing his dark bag from the floor of the boat offering kyla his help out of the boat which she gratefully excepted not wanting to lose balance and fall into the water.

"thanks." kyla's voice cracked.

john nodded leading the way into town where they checked into a room under false names so that if the others made it to the main land they would know where to find us.

"you should take a shower i wouldn't want you to getting cold or something." john said chucking a smaller bag kyla hadn't noticed him carrying.

dragging herself into the bathroom kyla filled up the tub hopping that the warm water would help relax her sore body. once settled in the tub kyla closed her eyes but opened them right away not wanting to think about what happened or was still happening to liam. kyla's lips still tingled for his kiss earlier like some kind of magic was left behind on them.

kyla's life had changed so much in the last 2 months she'd learned her what boyfriend? ex boyfriend? was a werewolf then she found out her parents weren't who she though they were she'd met liam and found out about her self and her own supernatural nature, she'd been taken away from jake and the man she'd treated like a dad for her whole life, then she was taken away from liam the only person her had left. what could possibly happen next!?


	29. Chapter 29

Moonlight - part 29

after watching her tub drain kyla knew she had to deal with her reality eventually and learn their next move.

"oh good you've decided to come out i'd thought you drowned in there or something." john said walking in from the little living room into the bedroom area.

ignoring his comment kyla asked. "so what's going to happen now?"

"now we wait for someone to get in contact with us." john said nonchalantly.

"are you kidding me?" kyla said in disbelief. "were just supposed to sit around her waiting for the people who might be dead to contact us!?"

john shot her a look. "what do you propose we do huh?"

"ANYTHING! liam's out there and Aidan they might all be dead because of me, because they couldn't finish the job 8 years ago!" kyla yelled annoyed.

"Your supposed to be alive, there's a reason your still here." john snapped back taking a step towards kyla.

"what so that more people can die before me? it's going to happen eventually so why not just let me give up, huh? then all this will be over!" kyla yelled frustrated and confused.

"you'r not going to die, stop talking about it!" john snapped.

"Why Do You Care!?" kyla yelled.

"Because that's what family does we care for each other!" john yelled before he could stop himself.

"what?" kyla asked taken aback.

john sighed running a hand down his face he hadn't meant for it to some out like that if at all.

"i'm your brother."

kyla felt the blood rush from her face. "what?" her voice had no sound.

(AIDAN AND LIAM)

"we looked all over the island we didn't find any signs of kyla or john." aidan informed mr goldsworthy and the others.

"let's hope they made it off the island and not that they've been taken." mr goldsworthy said his voice hopeful.

"john would never let anything happen to his little sister." liam said shaking his head.

he knew john could handle himself and kyla but he was still worried about her.

"let's move back inside clean ups's here they'll take care of burning the bodies we need to get in contact with john before we go any further."

(KYLA AND JOHN)

"I'm sorry i think you're confused, see i don't have a brother." kyla said.

"Kathrine-" john started but kyla cut him off.

"it's kyla." she said her voice cold.

"i know it's hard to understand and i'm sorry i haven't been there but i am your brother we'll half brother." john said leaning towards kyla.

"i don't believe this." kyla said finding her self sitting on a bed.

"i've been with you since you were born i know it's hard for you to remember." john said sounding sorry.

"no shit it's hard for me to remember because you left me just like everyone else!" kyla yelled upset.

"kyla i'm sorry i didn't have a choice it was the best thing for your survival." john explained.

"me living without my family for most of my life is what was best for me?" kyla said.

this boy was so unbelievable.

"those savages would have found you if we all went with you, there was no other way." john said reaching out for kyla but she just stepped away wanting to keep the distance between them.

"not that i don't like liam or anything but why'd they send him and not you or our parents?" kyla asked folding her arms across her chest.

"liam is your protector kind of like your body guard but he was born with the job, it made sense that he would be the one to go with you." john explained.

kyla nodded her head finding a wall behind her kyla leaned up against it closing her eyes.

(L)

kyla and john talked for a little whiles after that until kyla fell asleep, john stayed up most the night just staring at his baby sister sure he'd heard stories from liam and mr goldsworthy before but it didn't make up for the years he'd missed.

kyla woke up a few hours later when a knock came on the rooms door.

"i got it." john said getting up from the chair he'd been sitting in.

kyla followed him her legs and arms got goosebumps from the cold breeze moved through the room from the open living room window.

john was tense as he silently leaned forwards to get a look through the doors peep hole, kyla waited in anticipation behind him. a few seconds later john sighed unlocking the door reveling liam and aidan standing on the other side. kyla's heart fluttered in her chest smiled moving past john to get to the boys giving aidan a quick hug before she moved to liam practicably jumping into his arms, john cleared his throat but kyla ignored him.

"i'm so happy you're ok!" kyla laughed reluctantly pulling away from their hug.

kyla couldn't stop thinking about the kiss they'd shared before her journey out here but now that liam was here everything was different, it seemed like nothing had changed for him.

liam nodded pulling kyla into the room where aidan and john ready were talking making sure to lock the door.

"i'm just glad you to didn't end up killing each other being in such close space for so long." aidan said, laughing at his own joke.

kyla rolled her eyes giving a fake laugh.

"yeah well i'd probably feel pretty bad if i killed my own brother now wouldn't i?" kyla asked looking pointedly at aidan and liam.

aidan gasped. "what! john the asshole instructor is your brother? i had no idea"

kyla crossed her arms giving aidan a look.

"it's liam's fault he made me not say anything." aidan said quickly abandoning ship and throwing liam under the bus.

kyla shook her head turning to liam.

"so what's the plan? we getting out of her or what?" kyla sighed.

"goldsworthy wants us to stay the night then travel back tomorrow, take the ship back in with the rest of the tourists a car will pick us up from there." aidan explained.

"is it safe there?" kyla asked remembering the scream she'd heard in the woods during her escape.

"everyone from the attack was killed it wasn't who we thought it was, just a small coven of rouges they must have felt the energy on the island and were drawn to it that's why they didn't really follow you into the woods. they weren't after anyone specific." aidan said grabbing a seat in the chair john had been sitting in earlier.

"how can you be sure?" kyla asked looking around.

"they were untrained and the markings on there thigh's prove they are in a coven from st Barbra they were nothing compared to the monsters your parents faced years ago." liam explained placing his hand on kyla's back in support.

"ok then we should all get some sleep if were going to be making our way back to the island tomorrow." john suggested.

everyone agreed finding space in the room to settle down for the night.


	30. Chapter 30

Moonlight - part 30

"Kyla are you ok?" Liam asked her for the 3ed time on their trip back to the island.

"yeah course, i'm fine." she reassured him flashing a smile.

"we're almost there." Aidan pointed out.

the island was coming into view beyond the waves of the ocean.

"good being out in the open with her is making me uneasy." john said looking down at his sitter if only for a second before looking back at the island.

"i have a name you know." Kyla said through gritted teeth.

Liam just shook his head looking at Kyla, she was so cute when she was mad he thought but shook it away knowing he can't think such things.

"wouldn't it be safer if we went somewhere else i mean if rouges can get in?" Kyla asked holding onto the boats edge as they slid onto land.

"the rouges only got in because of careless men didn't understand the intensity of the situation, but there's no need to worry they've been dealt with." John said his voice hard as stone.

Kyla Squinted her eyes looking at John realization click a few seconds later, Kyla climbed from the boat marching quickly behind her brother.

"they killed them!?" Kyla voice was high pitched showing how upset she was.

"it was what needed to be done." John said showing no remorse for the fallen men.

"what needed to be done? they made a mistake." Kyla said defending them.

"A mistake that could have cost you your life!" John yelled back at Kyla loosing his cool.

Kyla was shaking from a rage that suddenly burst inside her she heard Liam say something to her somewhere in the back of her mind but it didn't matter Kyla was to upset to hear reason.

"Kyla stop!" Liam commanded running to her trapping her arms by her sides by wrapping his around her in a vice like grip.

"LET GO OF ME!" Kyla shouted in a pure fit of rage.

John stepped back a couple steps as Kyla's eyes turned red.

"John you need to go! i can't hold her much longer!" Liam yelled over Kyla fighting to keep her in his grip.

Aidan stepped in front of John trying to block him from Kyla's view as they both backed up disappearing into the Forrest.

Liam turned all his attention to Kyla wressling her to the ground till he had her pinned under neath him.

*If anyone watched or is watching legend of the seeker then this is like what kahlen has**

"FIGHT FOR YOUR CONTROL! kYLA LOOK AT ME! FIGHT!" Liam yelled.

Kyla's eyes focused in on his and her movement under him stopped, a few seconds later her eyes cleared going back to their regular color.

"Liam?" Kyla asked.

"It's ok." Liam said getting up off Kyla allowing her to sit up and look around.

"wheres Aidan and John?" Kyla said turning around, stumbling a little before Liam reached out and steadied her.

"come on we have to get back to the house, it seems i have some more explaining to do." Liam sighed taking Kyla's hand.

(L)

when Kyla and Liam walked through the door they heard John yelling from the office room.

"YOU GUYS SAID SHE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO REACH THAT SIDE OF THE GIFT!" John yelled.

"she is much stronger then we ever thought." MR Goldsworthy said as Liam took Kyla towards the stairs away from the arguing men knowing that she'd be tired after what her body had endured only minutes ago.

"whats going on?" Kyla asked sleepy.

"shhh it's ok we can talk about it tomorrow, right now you need to get some rest." Liam said pulling back the blankets on Kyla's bed tucking her in.

"tomorrow?" Kyla asked her eyes closed with exhaustion.

"yeah." Liam whispered softly shutting the door behind him before making his way back down to the office.

the men stopped talking as Liam joined them.

"Kyla?" MR goldsworthy asked.

"asleep, tired as anything." Liam said.

John remained quiet an expression of anger froze on his face.

"oh i would imagine." MR Goldsworthy said looking over at John.

"how do you want to handle this?" Liam asked joining Aidan on one of the couches.

"you're her protector, what do you suggest?" MR goldsworthy asked shifting his weight.

Liam thought a few moments before answering. "We help her control it, continue training her as we have teacher her control of emotions. she's already half way there it only took me seconds after John was out of Kyla's sight for me to calm her down." Liam informed.

"alright you'll continue with her training in a few days after she's gotten her strength back." MR Goldsworthy said with a nod before leaving the room to turn in for the night.

"John you're welcome to join our lesson's if you like." Liam said turning towards him.

John just walked past him not even bothering to glance at him.

"ok then." Liam said turning to aidan."you willing to help out?"

"oh you know i'd do anything for you." Aidan said in a mock girly voice.

Liam rolled his guys playfully punching Aidan in the arm. "shut up."

(L)

"errrr" Kyla groaned as an invitation to the person who knocked on her bedroom door.

"i'll take that as a come in." Liam said walking into the room carrying a cup of what smelled like vanilla hot chocolate.

"what time is it?" Kyla groaned rolling onto her back.

"its almost 1 in the afternoon." Liam laughed looking down at her.

"what!?" Kyla yelped sitting up rather quickly looking around her room.

"HEY! calm down it's ok." Liam said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I've been asleep for over 16 hours, why didn't anyone wake me?" Kyla said coming to a comfortable seated positioning on her bed feeling like she could sleep another 100 hours.

"you needed the rest, do you remember what happened?" Liam asked sitting down on the bed beside Kyla.

"yeah i remember getting mad at John and then you took me home and told me that you'd explain everything later." Kyla said summing it up.

"you went into a deep state of rage called "the blood rage" only someone with great power is able to reach that level of power, but it's magic is dark and unpredictable. you get so made you black out your eyes turn a bloody red hence the name and when you wake up most times anyone within a few feet of you is dead by your hand." Liam explained.

"Wow you really know how to sugar code things huh?" Kyla said her eyes in her lap.

"i don't want to hide things from you." Liam's voice was soft.

"me neither." Kyla said her voice equally as soft as she looked up into his eyes.

Liam abruptly stood up moving towards the bedroom door and away from Kyla, anyway there's food down stairs on the counter for you if your hungry."

"OK" Kyla said watching Liam exit her room before she crawled back under the covers.

he seemed so distant since their kiss and Kyla didn't like it, who know's maybe she even had real i love you i love you too feelings for him. only time will tell but no one said Kyla couldn't help things move along a little faster ;)


	31. Chapter 31

Moonlight - Part 31

"we never plan on having you close enough that you'll ever have to fight but it never hurts to have a little hand to hand combat training." Liam explained pacing in front of Kyla.

they were in a studio type room different then the one they are usually in, this one had mats placed around the room for fighting.

Kyla stayed quiet watching Liam pace back and fourth in front of her, Liam was wearing black board shorts and a blue t-shirt.

"let's get started." Liam clapped his hands snapping Kyla out of her trance making her blush and look away.

"now i'm going to come at you and all i want you to do is block my movements as best as you can." Liam said stopping in front of Kyla.

Kyla nodded understanding. "but do i really need these many pads?" Kyle asked looking down at herself.

Liam turned quickly hitting the back of kyla's legs taking them out from under her sending her to the mat. Kyla gasped surprises from the sudden movement that caused her to lose her breath.

"yeah, i think you need the pads." Liam said extending a hand towards Kyla helping her back onto her feet.

(L)

"save some food for everyone else" Aidan laughed walking into the kitchen where Kyla was sitting on the counter her face stuffed into a box of fruitloops.

"shut up Aidan." Kyla mutter around the food. "where's Liam?" Kyla asked.

"i think he's up in his room, i know he went up to shower almost 20 minutes ago." Aidan said looking around the kitchen.

Kyla didn't bother helping instead she ran right upstairs to Liam's room knocking on the door before walking in.

"hello?" Kyla called out walking all the way into the room, the floor was covered in a dark brown wood that was cold on her toes.

"lost?" Liam said walking into the room dressed in some basket-ball shorts and a sweat shirt.

"gawd." Kyla gasped turning around her heart on her chest. "you scared me!" Kyle whisper yelled slapping Liam's arm.

"well sorry i didn't mean to scare you in the process of snooping about my room." Liam said a small smirk pulling on his lips.

Kyla rolled her eyes. "i was looking for you, Aidan said he saw you come up here and when you didn't answer i thought i'd check. you know in case you hurt yourself and were laying in here bleeding out on the floor taking your last breaths." Kyla said in a dramatic voice.

"what do you want?" Liam laughed.

"i was wondering if you could help me remember more help me connect to that side of me again. you know the younger side the one I've forgotten?" Kyla said feeling weird for asking it was usually Liam who instigated this kind of training.

"that's not such a good idea Goldsworthy said not to push at that wall anymore that there would be ramifications." Liam said walking past Kyla setting something down on his bedside table.

"i want to, plus you said it would be bad for me not for you." Kyla said walking up to where Liam now stood.

"if anything happened to you that would be bad for me." Liam said his eyes soft.

Kyla froze for a second her chest gone tight at Liam's words they had such a powerful effect on her it took a few seconds for her to continue on.

"please i'm sure he was just being a worry wort, we've done this a few times before and i've been fine." Kyla said hoping Liam would give in.

"i could always just tell you, you know with words like a regular person." Liam suggested.

"where's the fun in that?" Kyla asked.

after a little more persuading Liam cracked giving in shutting the door to his room he brought Kyla to the middle of the space stepping close to her so that their bodies were only a few inches away. Liam took hold of Kyla's hand each of them concentrated on themselves feeling their gifts rise to the surface.

"breath out." Liam whispered.

letting their breath go at the same moment Kyla felt her body's energy mold with Liam's as her brain went blank before filling with images shuffling through until she came to a certain one.

she was sitting with a little boy but it wasn't Liam this time it was her brother other then the aging this little boy looked so different he looked, Kyla looked around her head looking for the right word. innocent, he looked innocent. this little boy hadn't been through the pain and suffering that her brother had yet this boy was still pure. he believed in the good in all creatures including the once considered evil by most. Kyla remembered this day, it was the last day that things were normal between her and he brother.

this was the day before their father brought Liam home, before John stopped hanging around her becoming jealous of the new boy in his sisters life when nothing had changed and he was still her protector in her eyes.

Kyla's vision blurred her breathing picked up as her senses tuned in and she was very aware of Liam's hands holding hers the feeling of his breath on her face his body so close to her, Kyla's vision went black. slowly opening her eyes Kyla peered at Liam who was standing right in front of her eyes open a confused expression on his face as if he weren't sure exactly what happened.

Kyla and Liam help each other capturing themselves in the others eyes, before Kyla broke it returning to dark, closing her eyes softly feeling Liam's lips connect with hers. Liam's lips her soft but pressing against Kyla's his hands on her waist and back pulling her into him.

"Stop, stop, stop this is what goldsworthy was talking about we can't, this can't happen it's wrong." Liam gasped breaking away from the kiss turning away from Kyla getting himself back under control.

"what's so wrong about it?" Kyla said her breath ragged.

"everything this isn't allowed, it's wrong." Liam repeated almost as if he was trying to tell himself not Kyla.

(TVD line coming up delena)

"does this feel wrong?" kyla asked taking Liam's hand kissing his palm down to his wrist.

Liam didn't move his eyes were frozen on Kyla and her actions.

"we can't." Liam said slipping his hand away from Kyla exiting his room leaving the door open behind him.

HOPE U LIKED THE CHAPTER! HEHE DID THE ENDING KILL YOU?!

I WOULD HAVE WROTE MORE BUT I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT THERE CAUSE IT'S PROB BEEN LIKE A MONTH AND I'M SO SORRY MY LIFES JUST BEEN CRAZY WITH EXAMS ALMOST HERE AND FAMILY THINGS BUT SUMMER I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO WRITE MORE LIKE 2-3 PLUS CHAPTERS A MONTH


	32. Chapter 32

Moonlight- part 32

I KNOW EVERYONES LIKE JAKE BRING HIM BACK BUT HOOOOLD ON you wont believe the big plot twist i've got coming for you IT'LLBLOW UR MINDS!

BUT THE ONLY THING IS THAT IT WAS TO HAPPEN CLOSE TO THE END OF THE STORY SO I CAN SAVE IT FOR A LITTLE WHILE WHICH MEANS. JAKE WONT BE IN THE STORY FOR A WHILE, BUT IT ALSO MEANS THIS STORY WILL BE LONGER... LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK... :)

Kyla stood in the middle of room staring at the door where Liam had exited the room a few minutes ago, Kyla was undecided if she should go find Liam or just go back to her room. after thinking Kyla decided to go down to the back yard and go down into the little river that ran into the back yard.

the water was flowing softly down the river silently rushing over the rocks and bumbs on the river the floor.

"what are you doing out here? aidan asked walking towards Kyla from further down the river.

"just wanted some fresh air." Kyla muttered looking back to the water.

her mind drifting her body swaying with the water, once aidan joined her Kyla looked away from the river and back to him.

"do you ever wonder what it would be like to be something else?" Kyla asked looking into Aidan's eyes.

"what do you mean?" Aidan asked.

"like a bird or a turtle, a piece of grass or a water drop." Kyla muttered.

without waiting for a response from Aidan, kyla slipped off her shoes and walking into the middle off the river her fully clothed leaning back until she was floating on the water letting the small current move her from side to side, letting her thoughts come forwards in her mind, what was liam going on about mr goldworthy wont like it, it's wrong?

Kyla was so confused with what was going on she decided to push liam to the back of her mind and just focus on the clouds moving across the sky in front of her. Kyla hadn't realized Aidan had been standing there watching her for all that time until he shifted taking a seat beside the river next to were she was floating.

"creeper." Kyla muttered to him closing her eyes.

"whatever you say lunatic, get out of the water before you get sick or worst." Aidan said speaking loud enough so his voice could be heard under the water.

"or worst? what could possibly happen-" Kyla was cut off her mouth filling with water, Aidan had dunked her head under the water.

"what the hell!" Kyla coughed climbing back onto the bank of the river.

"you could drown." Aidan said chuckling to himself walking back towards the house.

(L)

After kyla changed into dryer clothes she mad her way down to the training room where john and Liam were talking.

"am i interrupting?" Kyla asked noticing how everyone stopped talking when she entered the room.

"nope, just talking about what to teach you today." John replied giving Liam an undecribable look before making his way over to the mats.

"i thought you weren't going to train me anymore?" Kyla said taking off her bootties. (their like uggs but slippers)

"changed my mind." John said quickly changing the subject.

"whatever." Kyla muttered taking her place on the mat.

"i'm going to try and penetrate your mind all you've got to do is keep me out."

"oh is that all." Kyla said moving her eyes to Liam looking for help but he kept his eyes away from hers.

without any warning John pushed inside Kyla's head making her yell out in pain, Kyla dropped to her knees grasping her head.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" John yelled bending down on the mat getting closer to Kyla's face.

"i wasn't ready!" Kyla snapped back standing up.

"do you think the people after you are going to just give you a warning before they enter your mind? NO!" John said standing up preparing.

Kyla grumbled focusing on shielding her mind, it took 10 seconds for John to break through, each time it took longer and longer for John to enter Kyla's mind.

"that's enough for today." John said watching Kyla huffing and puffing from across the mat.

"thank god." Kyla muttered laying down on her back her chest rising and falling at a rapid speed as she tried to slow her heart rate.

"you did good today." Liam said standing beside Kyla looking down at her.

"Thanks." Kyla muttered not looking up at him.

"i'm sorry about before." Liam said keeping his voice down.

"what?" Kyla asked finally looking him in the eyes, she saw something different in them something she hadn't seen before.

"the kiss, i've been avoiding you."

"really i hadn't noticed." Kyla said standing up to leave.

"Kyla." Liam reached out grabbing Kyla's arm turning her towards him. "i'm trying to apologize here."

"ok." Kyla said turning to leave again.

Liam sighed standing in the middle of the room until he heard the sound of Kyla closing her bedroom door. walking down the hall Liam marched into Kyla's room.

"Liam what are you doing?" Kyla said startled.

without a word Liam walked right up to Kyla connecting their lips, Liam pulled Kyla's body tight against his loving the warmth of her skin.

"I want you."

I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I JUST WANTED TO POST IT FOR U GUYS ONE MORE WEEK OF SCHOOL TILL SUMMER THEN I'LL WRITE ALL THE TIME!


	33. Chapter 33

Stinging sensation - 33

IMPORTANT i decided i'll do the big plot twist in this chapter and bring jake back because i have a new idea of what i can do once he's back. But the problem for me and the reason i created Liam and Aidan and everyone is because i find it hard to write already written ppl like jake so he maybe different then he is in the movies but i promise it will be good just a little different. :) cant wait for you to read it!

PS there will be skipping a few months in this chapter in order for what i was to do to happen.

"I want you."

"what has gotten into you?" Kyla said pulling away.

"its ok." Liam said gently letting is light go around Kyla and himself giving her comfort.

Bringing her lips back to his Liam pulled Kyla to her bed holding himself up with his arms.

Liam's lips made Kyla's heart jump in her chest, sliding her fingers into his hair Kyla played with the short locks.

"i want this i want us." Liam muttered against Kyla's lips.

(L)

a whole 3 months has past since Kyla and Liam got together, he trained her and they spent most of their time together like Kyla had wanted but now things felt weird. the feeling she had when she first arrived and during her stay had only gotten stronger since she'd been with Liam, so she decided to talk to him about it.

"hey, can i talk to you for a second?" Kyla asked as Liam past by the kitchen.

"sure babe whats up?"

"have you noticed anyone acting weird around here, i don't know it just feels different. very one's away all the time." Kyla rambled on until Liam silenced her with a peck on the lips.

"why would you say something like that?" Liam said seeming oddly relaxed.

"i don't know this place has always felt weird to me but i mean once we got together, it was so sudden and-" Liam cut her off. "what are you trying to say here this is what you wanted you wanted to be with me!" Liam snapped.

"why are you yelling?" Kyla's eye brows scrunched up.

"i'm sorry it's been a long day." Liam sighed.

"it's 3 in the afternoon."

"yeah well i didn't sleep much, why dont you go play upstairs or whatever for a little while mr goldsworthy wanted to talk to me."

"i thought he was still out of town?" Kyla said not having seen him for a few weeks.

"well he's back now." Liam planted a long kiss on Kyla before leaving the kitchen.

even Liam was starting to act weird, Kyla thought hearing the office door lock Kyla decided to go upstairs for a little while. A loud crash made Kyla freeze in her place what the hell where they doing in that office room?

slowly walking over to the door Kyla tried to listen to them through the door.

"i told you i shouldn't have gotten with her, she didn't suspect anything before." Liam yelled at mr goldsworthy.

"Oh liam would you calm down, just slip more of that syrup into her tea while she's not looking."

"what are we going to do with her if it stops working, we've been slipping it to her a lot lately what if her body is getting use to it?" Liam's voice lowered like he was facing the other direction.

"then we'll up the amount i don't know Liam take care of it. i've got bigger plans to make." mr goldsworthy said leaving the office.

kyla moved not wanting to get seen, taking a left she quickly ascended the stair case.

(Jakes pov)

sam and the guys have been all over the place since the found out about Kyla, not that it much matters now she's god knows where, doing god knows what with... that tool Liam. god i can't believe i let her go with him, im such an idiot.

Jake thought a lot about this over the past few weeks replaying the scenes from the hotel room over and over in his head.

"Jake you got a call." embery said throwing the phone in Jakes direction.

"hello?"

"Kyla's in danger." someone said.

"who is this?" Jake demanded.

"come to doggers bay tomorrow night at 11, south gate." after that the line went dead, but that didn't matter Kyla needed him.

(back with kyla.)

kyla had been playing with what mr goldsworthy had said all day about the syrup and about the planing something big. She avoided drinking anything Liam offered her that day not wanting to take chances.

"Kyla get up." Aidan's voice came from the dark side of her bedroom.

"Aidan what the hell you scared me! why are you here it's 3 in the morning?" Kyla's chest beat rapidly in her chest.

"you need to leave." Aidan said walking towards Kyla holding a small bag.

"what are you going on about? my phone!" Kyla took her phone out from the bag watching the screen come to life.

"Liam jacked it the first month you were here, that doesn't matter you need to leave people arent who they say they are here." Aidan was speaking in a hushed tone obviously not wanting to be heard.

"you're insane get some rest.-" "Jakes waiting for you on the south side of doggers bay, once you reach him you'll be safe. he can protect you." Aidan cut her off.

"Jake." Kyla's heart swelled at the mention of his name, it's like all her emotions that were connected to him were numbed but not they were all flooding back.

Grabbing Kyla's hand he led her down the back flight of stairs that led out into the back yard on the opposed side of the main area where the guards were placed.

"Aidan i'm so confused slow down." Kyla pulled against Aidan's arm but he kept her moving.

"Liam, goldsworthy, John bad guys like those people who attacked a few months ago they want you for your ability and nothing more, the more they train you the stronger you ability grows giving them more power to take." Aidan explained keeping Kyla moving towards the doc where a boat was waiting to take her back to florks.

"so what you're a "good guy?'' Kyla scoffed.

"i was your dad's body guard way before i worked for goldsworthy aka your uncle. he was the one who killed you'r parents all those years ago because he wanted to train your ability but your parents wanted a normal life for you. john is really your brother, well half brother but you've always been on his bad side he has no abilities the attention has always been on you."

Kyla was in shock all this news was coming so fast it was all like a slap to the face.

"and Liam?" Kyla asked hoping not all of what she experienced there was a lie.

"a bitch boy hired to keep you in check. remember that drink he gave you awhile ago that make you all float? it was made to dull your feelings for Jake make it easier for you to leave when the time came."

"so why are you helping me now? Kyla asked seeing the boat come into view Aidan pushed her faster.

"because i can't let this happen to you, not after everything i've been through with your dad." Aidan said helping Kyla into the boat. "they'll come after you once they find out you're missing stay safe kid."

"arent you coming with me?" Kyla asked turning back around in her seat, when she didn't get a response. "Aidan!"

a shot run out into the air, nothing but silence surrounded it. Kyla watched Aidan's eyes roll into the back of his head his shirt becoming wet with blood leaking from the bulled hole in the side of his chest. perfectly lined up with his heart.

"go." Aidan managed to spit out before he fell to the sand.

tears running down her cheeks Kyla kicked the boat into gear not looking back as voices filled the sandy shore.

"i'm coming home jake." her words getting lost in the wind blowing her cheeks dry.

(L)

Kyla fought to stay awake the image of Aidan's lifeless body laying on the sand, the way his eyes rolled back into his head as she slipped away from the world.

the lights on florks peer shown as the one beacon of hope guiding her back to where she was meant to be. As she got closer and closer she made out more things along the shore, her eyes scanned until they landed on one particular figure.

HOPED YOU LIKED IT!


End file.
